


罪恶之城【City of Sins】

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bisexuality, Chinese manuscript, M/M, Pregnancy, Violence, biblical, profanation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 基于创世纪18-19 所多玛与蛾摩拉的毁灭所写原以网盘及云文档链接形式发布于中国大陆二次创作SNS lofterBased on Genesis 18-19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于不确定tag打的是否准确，此处再做提醒  
> 涉及渎神、双性、暴力、路人强奸、创伤性暂时失忆等过激情节  
> 请谨慎选择阅读  
> 如感不适请及时退出  
> Chinese manuscript. My apology for no translation. If you are an English reader, or some other language reader, gettting interested in such manuscript, please use translation software, google translate perhaps, to basically understand the story.  
> Pragraph involving blasphemy, bisexuality, violence, passers-by rape, traumatic temporary amnesia.  
> Please make a wise choice.  
> If you feel unwell, please quit in time.

创世纪 18：20-21  
耶和华说：“所多玛和蛾摩拉的罪恶甚重，声闻于我。我现在要下去，察看他们所行的，果然尽像那达到我耳中的声音一样吗？若是不然，我也必知道。”  
·  
·  
·  
上帝已经派过天使去那两个城，但他们回来时都一言不发，并主动请辞堕天。上帝怜悯，仅消去他们的翅膀与永生，把他们派进亚伯拉罕的队伍。  
还没到天父亲自出马的时候，他另给了那有着浅青色眼瞳的孩子一柄炎剑，派这伊甸园的前守卫去所多玛和蛾摩拉看看。那孩子单纯善良，把炎剑还给了父亲。  
“事不至此。他们兴许只是走上了歧途。稍加引导，必能回归正道。”  
上帝心爱的孩子扬起翅膀下去了，去到约旦河的平原，去到所多玛与蛾摩拉。  
老家伙难得地担心起来。当年也是这个孩子，对临盆的夏娃担心的不得了，便将火焰赐予了人类。他给最让他头疼的大儿子写了封信。夜的黑暗把信带到地狱深处。  
“究竟是什么地方，能让老头子慌成这样？”撒旦说着扔出一颗苹果，那智慧之果落进一窝瘦削的掌心。金黄的蛇瞳闪烁于角落的黑暗，蛇信的气嘶徘徊于暗夜的寂静。  
·  
天使在蛾摩拉见到了欺瞒，在所多玛见到了暴行，在约旦河五城均见到了不公。他本应将这些事直接上报给天父，但他留了下来，留在了罗得选择的所多玛。他觉得这不是什么大不了的问题，他认识的黑蛇也有一样的行为，更何况这些城里居住的是人，并不是恶魔，只要表明身份，这些被亚伯拉罕所救的人民依然会惦念上帝的恩赐而听从教诲。  
只是天使并没有去见罗得。  
·  
黑蛇在所多玛王比拉的智囊团中求得一职。他蒙上自己的蛇目，着暗夜色的衣，持橄榄枝的杖，风帽掩藏起艳丽的红发。在所多玛人的眼里，他只是个有点学识却也不好欺负的盲人。  
所多玛王分给每个谋士一间屋子，恶魔挑了别人都不要的一处市集房屋，两层小楼，带一个地下室。他借眼盲之名雇了些侍从，让他们在一楼开店，同时帮自己收集情报。  
“今天这是怎么了？吵吵嚷嚷的。”蛇倚在清晨的窗边，问着上楼来报告的侍从。他黑布下的蛇目看得真切，是天使。他在城市的中央亮明身份，试图说服这城里的民众。  
但恶魔知道，这城里的人没救了，连地狱也容不下他们。  
“先生，是时候去觐见陛下了。”侍从这么提醒着。恶魔离开了集市，他不知道接下来发生了什么。  
·  
“Crawley，你可知道所多玛来了个天使？”午间进餐时，那被唤作比拉的王这么问黑蛇。  
“知道。今天早上集市特别吵闹。”恶魔毕恭毕敬地回答，他并未动盘中的餐食和美酒。  
“说起来，天使居然真的有翅膀。”所多玛王闲聊的一句话却让恶魔一惊，靠在桌边的杖被他些许的动作碰落到地上。  
“真是抱歉，陛下。”一旁的侍从赶紧将橄榄枝杖捡起，交到黑蛇手里。黑蛇抚上杖头，只有他知道自己把杖握得有多紧，杖头的新芽落了。这新芽连他初来乍到用这杖教训了一群小混混的时候都没有掉，他有不好的预感。  
“我亲爱的黑衣谋士，还有更让你惊讶的事呢。”所多玛王似是兴奋起来，“这天使，居然同时有男性和女性的性器。而且据传言，那女性的花朵，还是做爱过程中自己裂开的。”  
“……那可真是稀奇。陛下。”黑蛇觉得自己要把那根杖给拗断了。  
·  
恶魔回了集市的房子，所多玛王能这么说表示这事并不假，但这傍晚的市井街巷竟无人谈起那天使的事。天使的出现理应同房里的大象，可现在这大象却消失了。黑蛇并没有派随从去查探，他不能让王和人民知道他关心这件事。午夜的集市里传来蛇的吐信声，游动的蛇影汇集到一个二层小楼，不久又弥散开去。取而代之，伊甸之蛇派自己的眷族去寻那天使的下落。  
·  
伊甸之蛇再一次找到天使，是三天之后，在羊圈里。  
本应洁白无瑕的羽毛染上污秽，黯淡无光，鲜血淋漓，铁钉穿透关节把翅膀钉死在土墙上，翅根被人硬生生掰断露出森森白骨，那剩余的血肉无力地垂下，像是失去了生命。天使蜷缩着身子，清澈透亮的眼睛蒙上了一层灰翳，空洞无神，似是被抽干了灵魂。他除了一块脏污的破布披挂在身上再无任何蔽体之物。他在流血，各种地方都在流血，黑蛇透过他蒙眼的黑布都能看到天使脖颈、胸口和大腿上皮开肉绽的伤口。  
这时候来了一个男人，他给了羊圈门口蹲守着的牧羊人几根手制的土烟，牧羊人便放他进去了。  
“别搞坏了。”牧羊人这么叮嘱着。  
那男子径直往天使所在的昏暗角落走去，一把扯开他仅有的蔽体破布，果断解下裤子，没有任何前戏，提起天使摁在墙上就开始粗暴的抽插。天使不反抗也不迎合，这样的事似乎在三天里已经发生过好几次了，他就那样任凭这个男人蹂躏着，像个供公兽承欢的性玩具。被钉着的翅膀关节在前后摇动下又流出鲜血，羽毛扑簌簌地落下，如同廉价的鸡毛。  
那男人花了一段时间才完事儿，他抽出性器系上裤子，任凭天使从墙上滑下，他似是对着天使吐了口唾沫，头也不回地离开了。远处观察着的黑蛇这才发现，天使的下体已是惨不忍睹，鲜血和精液混在一起，前后两个穴口都无法闭合，前端的男性性器无力地歪在一边。他缓缓抓过手边的破布，尽可能地将身体蜷成一团遮蔽起来。这小小的动作似是扯到了翅膀和身上的伤口，天使发出痛苦却又细微的闷哼。  
也就这轻微的声响，经过羊圈的人大都停下了脚步。  
“妈妈，那个是什么呀？”有天真的孩童问着母亲。  
那位母亲并未掩了孩子的眼睛急急离去，而是把他领到羊圈前，说：  
“你看，这是天使，是和我们不一样的天使。”  
“他是神的使者吗？”  
“是的，是神派到地上来播撒欢愉的。”  
听到这番说辞的众人露出了微妙的笑容。  
·  
在第二个准备交付货物去亵渎天使的人到来的时候，恶魔出现在羊圈前，阻止了交易。  
“哟，这不是黑衣谋士大人么，您也对这天使感兴趣？”  
黑蛇点了点头，从腰包里掏出一颗完美切割的钻石，指甲盖大小，是不应该在那个时代出现的东西，是神的造物。  
“我想买下这牲畜，不知这点是否够？”  
那第二个来客和牧羊人都笑笑。  
“谋士先生，我们这好东西可不卖，特别是您这种外地人。”  
“……那你们说个物什吧。”恶魔收起钻石，杖在地上点了点，他能看到面前的两个家伙在密谋些什么，有东西在他们身后反射着亮光，他们只是以为蛇看不见，“……你们最好不要耍什么花样，我一个外地人，能得到王的青睐，自然不是吃干饭的。”  
他看到面前两个家伙一愣，收起了泛着寒光的小刀。  
“……对不起，先生，我说了我这东西不卖。”  
“……我本来不能说的。”恶魔黑布下的蛇目转了转，想到了个好说辞，他假装叹了口气，“其实是陛下让我来的，你们也懂，这种事他不方便出面。”  
“我大可以在他面前信口开河……”都没等恶魔把话说完，那牧羊人立马变了脸，那第二个来客早不知逃到哪里去了。  
“哦，是陛下的请求吗？那请带走吧，反正我们留着也没什么用处了。”他搓着手，一副阿谀谄媚之相，“还请谋士先生在陛下面前多美言几句。”  
“那一定。”  
·  
恶魔还是把钻石给了那牧羊人，但他也坚持要自己去带天使走，说是怕牧羊人太粗暴万一伤到了天使，自己没法交代。这话半真半假。他用杖把羊群赶开，走到天使面前。察觉有人靠近的天使又把自己缩得小了些，他在发抖，努力不让自己因吃痛而漏出呻吟，免得又挑起了什么不该挑起的。恶魔见状也只是沉默，他先取下那两枚铁钉，翅膀便脱了力掉落下来，耷拉在天使身侧。天使顿了顿，似是不再发抖了。黑蛇又取下自己那带着风帽的外褂，露出他火焰般的红发，用外套包裹好天使正准备离去之时……  
“嘿嘿，没成想，这黑衣谋士也是个美人。”不知什么时候，这羊圈被人群围了起来。  
“那应该也能拿来玩玩吧。”  
“哎，那你们可还得给我东西，这可是我的羊圈。”这向人讨要财物的便是那牧羊人。  
“切……”黑蛇察觉到怀里的天使抖得更凶了，他怕极了，恶魔也没办法再掩藏下去了，“我可不是天使。你们自己造的孽，要你们自己来偿，地狱不会收留你们！”  
许多小蛇从人群脚下的影子里钻出，在人们反应过来之前就咬上了人们的脚踝，黑色的毒液霎时通过血管蔓延全身。火冒三丈的伊甸之蛇直接把眷属毒液调到了瞬间致死量，不多久羊圈周围尸横遍地。  
“你……你……你究竟是什么东西！”站得稍远的牧羊人未受波及，尖叫着控诉着恶魔的行径。  
“啊，还有你，怎么能把你忘了呢。”恶魔一个反手抛出之前拔下的两枚铁钉，不偏不倚正好扎进那牧羊人的两个眼眶里。  
·  
恶魔欲带天使离去，后者却不肯从地上起来。他被伤得太重了，肉体上是，精神上也是。他并没有认出伊甸之蛇的红发和声音，他还是不住地发抖，恶魔都觉得他背上堪堪粘连着的翅膀要掉下来了。  
黑蛇跪在把自己藏进黑色斗篷的天使身边，用已经长久不说的语言安慰着天使：  
“Aziraphale. Nos vade in domum tuam.”  
(“Aziraphale，我们回家。”)  
那是父亲教给他们的语言，在日后也会教给人类，但不是现在。  
天使似是听懂了，被揪紧的黑布放松了些。  
“……嗯。”天使发出了小声的应和。  
·  
·  
—— TBC ——


	2. Chapter 2

以西结书 16：49-50  
看哪，那城邦所多玛的罪孽是这样：她和她的人民都心骄气傲，粮食饱足，大享安逸，却不伸手扶助困苦和穷乏之人。她们狂傲，在我面前行可憎的事，我看见便将她们除掉。  
·  
创世纪 14：22-23  
亚伯兰对所多玛王说：“我已经向天地的主、至高的神耶和华起誓，凡是你的东西，就是一针一线，我都不拿，免得你说：‘我使亚伯兰富足。’”  
·  
·  
·  
“Crawley，我听闻你买下了那个天使，”王在第二天的饭局上这么对恶魔说，“为此，杀害了我的人民。”  
桌边的谋士们纷纷放下杯盏，看着黑蛇。  
“哦，陛下。”恶魔罕见地吃了几小块无酵饼，喝了点清水，“我派了喉舌，他们向我报告这天使三天的境况。我估计您的人民已经玩腻了，我便将他赎来。您知道的，我有些不可告人的癖好，那个地下室。”  
“至于那些民众，他们明知我是陛下的人，却还妄图不轨。这是他们应得的。”  
其他谋士悻悻地重新开始推杯换盏，所多玛王也对此不再追究。所多玛城里有些地位的人都知道，黑衣谋士受王的偏爱。他到来的第一天便接受了王的侍寝要求。只有伊甸之蛇自己知道，他只是给了所多玛王一记手刀，然后让他发了个春梦。  
·  
恶魔抱着天使回那屋子，人群给他让出一条路。他们只是惊异恶魔闪耀的红发，畏惧恶魔强悍的实力。有奉承之人给他引路，有讪笑之人给他持杖。  
黑蛇带着怀中天使进了地下室，围观群众便了然于心，接连离去。传闻黑衣谋士的地下室养了一屋子的蛇，被丢进去的东西连骨头都不会剩，活着出来的人要么疯了要么傻了。  
这是恶魔自己放出的消息，半真半假。这地下室里确实养着他的眷属，以防万一。  
“好了好了，不会有什么事的。”恶魔臂膀感受着天使羽毛的轻颤，他察觉了天使的恐惧，他轻声安慰，像安抚哭闹的婴儿。  
天使没有认出，抱着自己的是一起让人类出逃的朋友，是原初之蛇。看到翻滚的蛇海，他着实害怕，他不知道赎回自己的人接下来想干什么，想行何猎奇之事。  
恶魔驱散开眷族，在昏暗的灯火下留出一片空地。他放下天使，周围的眷族竖起身子，蛇信嘶嘶作响。它们和伊甸之蛇金黄的蛇瞳不一样，这些各种颜色的小家伙都是可爱的黑色圆眼珠，似是对主人带来的家伙很是好奇。  
“Aziraphale，不要害怕，它们不会伤害你，它们不会侵入你的身体，它们会帮你疗伤。相信我。”但天使似乎并不相信他的话，依旧蜷成一团。他已经不会攻击了，他已经被糟践到只会害怕了。  
恶魔叹了口气，这本应还算温柔的治疗方案看来会引起天使不小的抵触。他摸了摸身侧一条靠过来立起的黑曼巴。  
“麻烦你们了。”  
.  
黑蛇在临走时给地下室上了消声咒，他估摸着一开始天使会怕到尖叫。  
昏黄的灯火下，各色各样的蛇缠上天使赤裸的身体。天使起初非常抵触，但他连反抗这些蛇的气力都没有，身子稍微一动便会牵到全身的伤口，疼得他倒吸冷气。特别是翅根断裂的地方，这种感受不到自己翅膀的不安感如同砂纸一般一点一点磨碎着天使的心。但他开始发现，这些蛇在舔舐自己的伤口。脖颈上的勒印，胸口和大腿的割伤，还有背后的鞭痕，都慢慢变得不那么痛了。蛇身的低体温也让伤口的炎症有些许好转。正如那个黑衣男子所言，就算是下体的伤口，它们也只浅浅探蛇信进穴口和外阴，尽可能处理着略靠外的撕裂伤。  
如此这般持续了快一天，血基本都止住了，比较细微的伤口也闭合了些许。恶魔从宫殿回来的时候，天使已是在愉快地和他的眷属们玩耍了。天使的状态好了不少，瞳孔里的白翳褪去，但那抹浅青色依旧浑浊，翅膀依然耷拉在身侧。断骨没法轻易治愈，几条球蟒缠在翅根和关节部位，堪堪固定着断裂的骨头。  
“啊，先生您回来了，感激您的恩德。”恶魔摘下眼上的蒙布和风帽，露出火红的长发和金黄的蛇眼。但天使的眼中并没有映出伊甸之蛇，他依旧不认识恶魔。  
黑蛇沉默地走到天使面前，手提一篮子的瓶瓶罐罐。蛇群躲进黑暗的角落，只留定着天使双翼的四条球蟒。  
“好些了没？”他蹲下身，悄声问天使。  
“亏您的福，已是好多了。”天使的眼瞳仅有少许清澈，仍是无神，恶魔只觉得自己在和一个人偶说话，一个只会说奉承话语的人偶。  
恶魔叹了口气，让天使把腿张开，天使乖乖照做了，黑蛇没来由地心尖抽了一下。他将手指探进天使身下那看似已是无虞的阴道，外阴的伤口已经被蛇的眷属所治愈，但恶魔只是打开了一条缝，黑红色的污血就汩汩流出。天使比他想的要伤更重，女性来月事也不会这样血流不止，子宫内部怕不是在大出血的边缘，他不敢想天使这个脆弱的部位被放进过什么严苛的物什。他抽出手指，拭净血污，继续探查天使的后穴。深处有不轻的撕裂伤，也略微松脱，但至少比前端的花穴要好上不少。天使就垂眼看他，不嫌恶也不喜悦，没任何反应。  
黑蛇起身，盯了天使一会儿，天使也大张着腿抬头看他。他闭上眼，转身摆弄起那些瓶瓶罐罐，他得把注意力集中在药物的调配上，天使的惨状让他一介恶魔都无法直视。他猛锤了一下台面，这个城，这些人，不可饶恕。  
他将调和好的内服剂送到天使嘴边，可后者并没有要喝的意思，只是呆呆地看着他。天使的精神已经碎成了沙尘。恶魔愣了一下，便仰头将药喝下，拽过面前的空壳，用嘴对嘴的方式把药强行喂了下去。  
药苦，心更苦。  
你还在里面的吧，Aziraphale。  
.  
黑蛇用光滑圆润的石捣杵沾满药粉，缓缓推入天使的后穴。冰凉异物的进入令天使身子震了震。然后恶魔就头疼了。前面要怎么办，地狱不是没有双性的案例，但异性性征消退的前提是完好无损。不管不顾地上药是没有作用的，起码得先将淤血导流出来。他犹疑了一会儿，似是做了什么重大决定，遂掰开天使的双腿，俯首舔上那冒血的花穴。天使如惊弓之鸟，他双眼圆睁，他本能地抗拒这样的事，却只被黑蛇强硬地按住腰擒在墙角，双手无力地推搡着身下人的肩头。蛇信扫过阴道，卷起淤血，带出花穴。那略暗的宫内血被恶魔啐在地上。  
天使惊恐地看着面前用手背抹嘴的恶魔，收紧了双腿。他还对这种事情反抗，至少证明灵魂还未碎到风一吹就散，这总是好事。  
“别这么看着我，你体内的污血总得先排出来，才能上药。”  
天使双翼轻颤，似是明白了什么，翅膀上的球蟒被细微的抖动惊到，个个探出了小脑袋，看到伊甸之蛇便又缩了回去。天使拉起盖着身子的黑袍，把脸埋在麻布衣衫里，不情不愿地张开了双腿。  
恶魔便俯下身去，一次次地带出天使体内的瘀血。待清的差不多了，黑蛇拿清水漱了漱口，蛇信沾了些药粉，小心翼翼地探进阴道和子宫，把药粉敷上天使渗血的内腔。天使始终遮着自己的脸，忍着不呻吟出声，时不时因为蛇信触碰内壁而收紧小腹，时不时因为涌上心头的特殊情感而轻推黑蛇的肩。  
他哽咽了。他不认识眼前的人。他不明白，为什么这黑衣男子不惜做这种污秽的事，为什么怜悯他这种不洁的生物。  
·  
黑蛇每个觐见前的清晨和事务结束后的傍晚会重复之前的行径给天使喂药换药，同时送来清水和换洗衣物，地下室的灯亦多挂了几盏。天使也从一开始要恶魔用嘴喂才能吞咽，到会主动喝下递到唇边的汤药；从一开始对侵入一事的麻木不仁，到会微弱地收起翅膀试图把自己藏起来，到会轻轻地喊疼喊不要。  
可他还是没有认出伊甸之蛇。  
在恶魔的悉心照料下，未出十天，天使的下身已是痊愈。内里麻痒的感触提醒着天使，这不应出现的性器是该消失的时候。黑蛇来看他的次数也减少为一天一次，送些清水和依旧得服用的汤剂，察看一下球蟒定骨的情况。恶魔忙着给撒旦写报告，他无比渴望这约旦河平原能迅速毁灭。  
·  
吾主贵安：  
天父的担忧不无道理。  
此处暴行比地狱之火更剧，人心险恶比吾之毒液更甚。  
其拒绝困苦与贫乏，歧视外来与移民。  
其无施舍怜悯之心，无助人交易之愿。  
其将天使拖下神坛，任人宰割。  
其奸污天父心爱的孩童，践踏恶魔仰望的纯真。  
其不可入天堂，亦不可入地狱。  
其未达天堂之善，亦远超地狱之恶。  
其血脉不得留存于世，其罪孽不得宽容姑息。  
故恳求吾主协同天父，对其降下万劫不复之制裁。  
—— 伊甸之蛇  
·  
眷属趁着夜色将伊甸之蛇的报告带给撒旦，撒旦看后又委托使者携带信件交给亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕又将信件交给了上帝。  
天父看过报告和大儿子的信件，震怒万分，他便亲自动身前往人间。  
幔利的橡树下，着黑袍的撒旦和着白袍的上帝相见。  
“没想到老头子你也有坐不住的一天。”  
上帝并没有接Lucifer的话茬。他们在等亚伯拉罕，这被神所眷顾的人类今天应会受到平原五王的感谢，感谢他的帮助击败了以基大老玛为首的四王。  
“不过奸污天使的确太过分了，这连我们都不会做。”  
“……你为什么派了伊甸之蛇过去？”上帝突然对他那最不省心的儿子发问。  
“基于你的担忧，这是最保险的决定。那个天使，他一定会救。”撒旦把玩着橡树的枝杈回答。  
待亚伯拉罕风尘仆仆地赶到，天堂和地狱之主一同嘱咐他，不得受平原五王一分一毫。  
·  
“为什么，他为什么要这么照顾我？我都遍身脏污，不可拯救了。”天使轻挠身边小蛇的下巴，向伊甸之蛇的眷属们发问。黑蛇不来的时间里，理智恢复了少许的他基本都在考虑这个问题，时不时会问出声来，而蛇群就静静围在他身边听着，并不回答。  
“我不明白啊，为什么呢……”三天过去，在天使第九次不禁出声发问的时候，那条黑曼巴头蛇立到他面前，回答了他的问题。  
“因为他是Crawley啊。”  
天使埋在双膝里的头缓缓抬起，他熟悉这个名字，他看着面前的黑曼巴嘶吐着信子，继续蛇的碎碎念：  
“我是不知道为什么老大要把这件事搞得这么麻烦，明明直说就好了。”  
“还有你下面那些操蛋的事儿，我也同样不知道老大他为什么要屈尊纡贵做这样的事情，明明可以叫我们去做的，或者直接用手扒拉开就行，呃尽管那样似乎粗暴了些，但你也被做过更粗暴的事情吧……”  
天使听着黑曼巴的絮叨，还有蛇群偶尔出现的起哄声，脑子里慢慢浮现出那个在天使的羽翼下躲过第一场雨的伊甸之蛇。火红的发，黄金的瞳，细长的蛇目，黑色的羽翼，那个身影逐渐和这屋子的主人，那有着焰色发丝的黑衣谋士，重合在一起，严丝合缝。  
啊，救下自己的是伊甸之蛇，是Crawley。  
可那也同时意味着……  
他都看到了，自己最好的朋友都看到了。  
双翼摧残断裂。  
灵魂凌辱消殒。  
纯洁支离破碎。  
他全都看到了。  
他甚至看到了那因堕落于性爱而演化出的女性器官。  
他甚至看到了那两个穴口门户大开，鲜血淋漓，盛满精液的淫荡模样。  
他知道了自己早已破败不堪。  
可就算这样，伊甸之蛇还是救了他。黑蛇没有顾忌他的淫荡，他的不伦，他的脏污；却卑微地舐净他体内的秽物，细心地治疗他残破的身躯，温柔地抚慰他破碎的心灵。他配不上伊甸之蛇，配不上做黑蛇的友人。如果说以前的自己只是少了个心眼，那现在的自己什么都没有了。  
他不能在这里拖累黑蛇。就算他很想和Crawley在一起。  
黑蛇是他唯一的丝线，那唯一能让他回到熟知的洁白世界的丝线。  
可他已经不配回去了。  
·  
黑蛇从深眠中惊醒，他有不祥的预感。地下室的眷族似乎闹腾个不停，他便点了油灯，下去观看。  
蛇群骚动不已，油灯倒伏在地上，燃起的火焰将天使圈在其中；本应定骨的球蟒一个个蜷缩起来排在桌上，前一日黑蛇随手放下的陶瓶被打碎，天使紧握陶片的左手不住滴血；那炎圈中天使用鲜血绘了法阵，双翼依旧无力地耷拉在身侧，他右手持唤出的天堂银剑，架在脖颈旁，寒光如月色般清冷。他眼眶泛红，但青色的眼瞳已是清明，他勉强挤出微笑。  
“Crawley，对不起，给你添麻烦了。”  
炎圈被平地卷起的狂风和巨大的蛇尾扑灭，那堪堪抹上天使颈项的圣剑掉落在地，伊甸之蛇闪现到天使跟前，紧拥其入怀。差一点，就差那么一点，他就要永远地失去天使了。  
“做什么傻事呢。”黑蛇抱的太紧了，天使觉得自己的肋骨都要被挤进肺里。  
黑蛇没有怪他，连轻生都没有怪他。  
“Crawley……”天使努力忍住眼泪不让其流下，他不想因为脆弱而离黑蛇越来越远。  
“……哭吧，Aziraphale，哭吧。”恶魔抚上天使已是清爽整洁的金发，“父亲没有说过，天使不能哭泣。”  
天使的眼泪湿了满襟。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost no overreaction in this chapter.  
> Just a short and simple sex description.  
> Still, my apology for no translation due to the lack of time.  
> Comments in English are acceptable.

创世纪 18：22-32  
二人转身离开那里，向所多玛去，但亚伯拉罕依旧站在耶和华面前。亚伯拉罕近前来说：“无论善恶，你都要剿灭吗？假若那城里有五十个义人，你还剿灭那地方吗？不为城里这五十个义人饶恕其中的人吗？将义人与恶人同杀，将义人与恶人一样看待，这断不是你所行的。审判全地的主岂不行公义吗？”  
耶和华说：“我若在所多玛城里见有五十个义人，我就为他们的缘故饶恕那地方的众人。”  
亚伯拉罕说：“我虽然是灰尘，还敢对主说话。假若这五十个义人短了五个，你就因为短了五个毁灭全城吗？”  
他说：“我在那里若见有四十五个，也不毁灭那城。”  
亚伯拉罕又对他说：“假若在那里见有四十个怎么样呢？”  
他说：“为这四十个的缘故，我也不作这事。”  
亚伯拉罕说：“求主不要动怒，容我说，假若在那里见有三十个怎么样呢？”  
他说：“我在那里若见有三十个，我也不作这事。”  
亚伯拉罕说：“我还敢对主说话，假若在那里见有二十个怎么样呢？”  
他说：“为这二十个的缘故，我也不毁灭那城。”  
亚伯拉罕说：“求主不要动怒，我再说这一次，假若在那里见有十个呢？”  
他说：“为这十个的缘故，我也不毁灭那城。”  
·  
·  
·  
那是顺水推舟之事，那是情到深处之事。恶魔吻上天使眼角的泪滴，占进天使微张的唇瓣。也因为那花穴闭合期的酥麻，也因为是伊甸之蛇，天使欣然接受了此事。黑蛇从衣袍的侧摆探入，揉搓天使圆润的臀瓣。  
“Crawley……前面，用前面好吗？”天使触及恶魔欲将进入后穴的手指，恳求道。  
恶魔只是碰了碰他的鼻尖，摇了摇头。异性性征因淫欲而起，因节制而灭，其为不致消亡，会在即将闭合之时不断勾起这个身躯的性欲。挺过这段时期，不用那花穴行交配之事，那穴口与子宫便会自动消失。  
“……适当的抚慰，起码能让你好受一些。”听黑蛇这么说，天使也只是抿着下唇微微颔首。恶魔那没说出口的原因他也知晓，这起码比让他一个人干熬要好得多。  
由于之前的不堪，天使的后穴已是绵软，恶魔的调理使其不致松脱。黑蛇仅作简单扩张，便将天使按在墙上，长驱直入。他并未如之前那些人民一般残暴，在全部没入之后只是轻轻顶动，用深吻试探着天使的接受程度，询问着天使是否有感到不适。  
天使反而希望恶魔能粗暴一些，包括之前侵入阴道的请求也是，他已经不打算回天堂了，那至少，让黑蛇的侵占掩藏那些肮脏的经历，让黑蛇的温存覆盖那些糟糕的回忆。他又将黑蛇搂紧了些，催促着那行径一点也不恶魔的伊甸之蛇。  
恶魔便抬起天使一边的腿，让天使的重量尽可能集中到结合处。碍事的羽翼早被天使隐去，已是痊愈的背脊抵着土坯墙面，迎合着恶魔的抽插。黑蛇的进出不似那急风骤雨，他紧跟着天使的呼吸节律，一次次温柔地碾过天使的敏感点，天使的男性前端不住地渗出白色泪花。他轻轻撸动天使的阴茎，后者带着一声小小的惊叫释放在了黑蛇的手心里。  
恶魔亲吻天使的鼻尖，他离释放还远着，但激烈的性事仅能让他欢愉，他不想让天使受到二次伤害。他欲抽出性器，去外面解决之时，被天使制止了。  
“求你了，射在我里面，填满我，掩去那些事情。”  
“粗暴一点也没关系，因为是你。”  
“Crawley，求你了。”  
天使的恳求断了恶魔紧绷着的心弦。他把天使抱到地上，用自己常穿的黑色外褂作底，大开大合地开始抽插。天使主动吻上恶魔，把呜咽呻吟全部藏进爱与歉意里。他没有什么可以感谢黑蛇的了，只有这副残破不堪的身子。如果这身子还能让黑蛇尽情宣泄，那也是极好的了。  
恶魔低吼着释放在了天使的体内，天使浅笑着接受，未有半点不满。  
·  
黑蛇端来清水浣洗，回绝了天使希望自己处理的请求。  
“我终究还是……”他剩下半句未说出口，就被天使打断。  
“你没有，你没有。”天使轻轻吻了上来，恶魔才没有伤害到他。  
但这一个起身的动作，让恶魔手上的棉布不经意碰到了天使前端的花穴，天使发出了令人害羞的声音。  
“那个，我不是……”天使尝试辩解，可恶魔只是皱着眉紧盯那条不应出现的细缝，看得他羞红了脸。  
黑蛇遂起身离开了地下室，不多时，他拿回来了一卷空白的羊皮纸。是他和天使用来给地狱和天堂打报告的羊皮纸。此时还少有人用此贵重物什来记事，大都是刻在泥板或石板上。  
天使并不知道黑蛇想干什么，只见他用刀裁下一短截，让其中一面沾满唾液，然后探到天使身下，翻出花核和肉瓣，把那羊皮纸糊了上去。  
“在没事之前，不准摘下来。”恶魔想了想，又上了个咒唁，“反正你也摘不下来。”  
天使咽了口口水。  
·  
那夜之后，伊甸之蛇便让天使与他一同在二楼居住，平时把他藏在白色的帷幔之下，放出消息说调教好的天使是自己的宠儿，不许擅动。  
黑蛇的直感还是准，那花穴闭合所带来的淫欲并不是那么好反抗。黑蛇不在的白日，天使常常耐不住下腹的酸胀麻痒，隔着那层羊皮纸揉搓着外阴，想象着是恶魔的蛇舌轻轻舔舐着花核和花瓣，前端的阴茎轻轻哭泣。若不是那层羊皮纸，天使估计自己也不知道会把什么东西捅进去解决自己那难耐的生理问题。天使清楚地知道自己已经回不去了，这事之后也许没办法再当一名天使了。他有时会一边自慰一边想；如果自己堕天了，那这花也就留着，给黑蛇生一窝小恶魔也没什么不好；如果自己消了翅膀与永生变成人类，那与黑蛇平平安安度过一生一世，几十年的光景也便足矣。  
然后某一天，恶魔提早回来了。所多玛王有了新欢，他也是时候考虑如何脱离这糟心地方回地狱去。然而他一回屋就发现，那白幔之下，盖毯和衣衫如云卷般包裹着天使的胴体，天使的手伸进腿间私处，浅浅的呻吟没进白色布料的海洋。  
天使在自慰。  
虽然恶魔知道有合理的特殊原因，但他脑子里还是“嗡”地一震。  
“Aziraphale？” 天使并未发现恶魔的到来，直到恶魔开口他才惊得差点从床榻上摔下去。  
“……Crawley……那个……”天使支支吾吾地试图解释，但心虚地用毯子蒙了脑袋。  
“好了好了我知道，会好的，没有多少时日了。”恶魔揽过蜷在布料里的一团天使，隔着盖毯浅啄一口。自己那一夜的决断实在是太正确了。  
他们每周会做一次，以消解那将天使理智烧尽的欲火。在第四次，也就是一个月之后，恶魔揭下了那张羊皮纸，那块软肉光洁平整，花穴已消失不见。  
·  
上帝派了三只白鸽给天使送信，无一例外全都被所多玛城的守卫打了下来，烤成吃食。  
撒旦笑他，遂派了三只乌鸦给恶魔送信，但也无一例外被所多玛城的守卫打了下来，烤成吃食。  
两神相视无言。最后还是麻烦亚伯拉罕，经由商队之手，将信件送到城内的罗得手里，再由罗得转交给天使与恶魔。  
“吵什么！”这天所多玛王没有召见黑蛇，恶魔估计是该离开了，但大清早的就听到一楼商铺吵吵嚷嚷，他心烦得很。  
“呃……Crawley先生，这个外地人……”侍卫堪堪拦着门外欲闯进来的罗得，恶魔并不认识罗得，或者说亚伯拉罕那边关系太繁杂太混乱他根本记不清楚。  
“Crawley！您可是黑衣谋士Crawley？！Lucifer先生和那位大人叫我把这封信交给你！”罗得越过侍卫的阻拦，努力伸出手将卷轴递给恶魔。他只听交接的商队说是给黑衣谋士Crawley和一名叫Aziraphale的先生，却不知这黑衣谋士是个盲人。黑蛇当然不瞎，但他得端着，就算那卷轴离他只有两身位的距离，他也不能走上前去获取。  
“罗得？可是罗得？”天使闻声急急下楼，接过罗得手里的卷轴。听闻这外地家伙并不是生人，侍卫也放开了阻拦。  
“是的，先生。您是……”罗得并没见过Aziraphale，也不知道他是天使，并且由于所多玛城的轶事，上帝和撒旦在传信的时候特意隐去了两人的身份，直接用名字指代。  
“Aziraphale。”一旁的黑蛇替天使回答，表示这罗得是自家宠儿认识的人，那些依旧警戒着的侍从便徐徐退去，继续做那面上的生意。  
黑蛇邀请罗得上楼谈事。上到二楼坐下，蛇便揭了眼上的蒙布。罗得看到那金色的非人瞳孔直接被吓瘫在地上。那双眼，是恶魔的眼睛，为什么亚伯拉罕要叫他给一个恶魔送信。他怕得徐徐后退，遂被天使拦下。天使告诉了他事情的来龙去脉，当然隐去了一些不必要说的，罗得才安心坐下。  
恶魔摊开卷轴，是上帝和撒旦召他们两个回去，在幔利的橡树下，亚伯拉罕的人民身旁，上帝的祭坛前。  
“如若一同前去，我的妻女会担心。但我可以帮忙向商队借车马。”恶魔和天使应允了。  
当天晚上，两人便乘着夜色出发，也果不其然，遇到了所多玛守卫的阻拦。  
“干什么去？”  
“去给亚伯拉罕送礼。”恶魔说出编好的措辞，“我已不是陛下身边的红人，便被差遣去做此等苦差事。”  
“那这另一人又是谁？”  
“您总不能让我一介盲人独自去到那遥远的幔利。这是我的随从，帮我驾车马。”天使微微颔首。  
守卫便给二者放行。  
·  
太阳初升之时，二者赶到了幔利。他们在撒旦和上帝面前跪下行礼，遂被分开谈话。上帝并未多说什么，只是叫天使张开翅膀，察看伤势。天使回不去了，这样的翅膀已是不可能飞回天堂了，但能明显看出他被悉心照料过，纵然那人未有足够的法力接续天使的翼骨，也尽可能地将其定在了原位。忍一忍疼痛，天使勉强能进行短途飞行。  
而撒旦则质问伊甸之蛇，他和上帝其实都察觉到了，这黑蛇与天使身上微妙的气息。  
“你报告说，那所多玛的人民奸污了天使。”  
“是。”黑蛇跪拜在地上，行大礼。  
“那你可敢说，”撒旦却俯身捏住黑蛇的下巴，逼他忠诚的下属起身，“你不曾奸污那名天使。”  
“……不敢。”黑蛇闭上眼，他知道这不伦之事必会被追究，不管从上帝还是撒旦。  
“那你还是滚回所多玛吧，等着天雷与地火的洗礼。”撒旦把黑蛇扔在地上，欲大手一挥将其遣回那罪恶之城，“你和那边的人一样，连地狱也没法再容你。”  
天使却闪现到撒旦面前，张开他残破的双翼护住黑蛇。他不知道自己哪里来的勇气，敢手无寸铁地站在撒旦跟前，还是为了保护一个恶魔。  
“他没有！他没有！”黑蛇和撒旦都震惊于天使的果敢，天使用颤抖的声线继续说道，“那城里的暴民，不只是冷漠，而是群嘲！他们见困苦之人不只是吝啬于帮助，而是群起而攻之，以得到安逸与欢愉为标的。相比之下，这伊甸之蛇，他将我从暴民的手中救下，将我破碎的灵魂拼起，将我残破的躯体疗愈。我是心甘情愿和他做那种事，情至深便为之，这哪里可叫奸污！”  
“呃……吾主，这便算了吧。”亚伯拉罕其实始终从旁看着这些事，他不觉得这恶魔做的有何问题，自然也不觉得这天使做的有何错误。他虽然不明白这恶魔为什么要救下天使，但从人的角度来看，这事情再正常不过了。他便出声向上帝劝和，就算上帝是否能听进去也不是他说了算的。  
其实上帝和撒旦一直都知道。他们自然不会追究这两个孩子。这最初的父子相视一笑，不必言说。  
·  
“既然你们两个比较熟悉那所多玛城，就由你们两个把罗得、还有其他的善人带出来吧。”上帝这么说，“次日太阳初升的时候，天罚便会降临。”  
黑蛇没有回答，他不想应允，让天使再回那个城，真不知道这两个老东西抱的什么心思。但是天使毫不犹豫地答应了，那黑蛇也只得应允。  
旁听的亚伯拉罕犹疑了，那平原五城就一定要被毁灭吗，就算带出里面的善人，那这些人的家园还是被毁灭了，更何况就一个恶魔一个天使，能不能带全还是个问题。他便等黑蛇和天使离开后和上帝协商，那撒旦就在橡树下啃着苹果看好戏。  
“无论如何，你都要剿灭那城吗？假若那城里有五十个好人，但那恶魔和天使没法全部带出，那你还剿灭那地方吗？把不确定的事情叫做公义，这断不是吾主你所行的。”  
上帝被亚伯拉罕说得有些发懵。这人类的话说得有点道理，如果真有五十个善人，就一个晚上，那两个孩子是断然带不全。他便应允了亚伯拉罕：“我若在所多玛城里见有五十个好人，我就为他们的缘故而饶恕那地方的众人。”  
亚伯拉罕用起了归纳演绎，他试图说服上帝不要毁灭那平原五城。  
“我虽然是没有什么话语权的人类，但我还是要对你说，假若这五十个好人里少了五个，你就因为少了五个而毁灭全城吗？”  
上帝想了想，如果四十五个的话，那两个家伙估计也是来不及，便又应允了。  
“那里若有四十五个好人，也不毁灭那城。”  
撒旦在树下悻悻笑着，父亲还是和以前一样，太好说话。  
亚伯拉罕又对上帝说：“假若那里有四十个好人又怎么样呢？”  
上帝说：“为这四十个人，我也不放下天火。”  
亚伯拉罕又说：“求主不要动怒，容我说，假若在那里只有三十个好人，又怎么样呢？”  
上帝刚想应允，那本应走远的伊甸之蛇匆匆折返回来，他听力还是不错的，他都听见了。  
“亚！伯！兰！”黑蛇气急败坏，一时叫出了亚伯拉罕的原名，“我警告你，你不要得寸进尺！你没见过那城是什么样子，就不要妄下论断！”  
“Crawley，别这样……”天使也赶了回来，他想阻止黑蛇与亚伯拉罕吵架，但伊甸之蛇的怒火可没那么好浇熄。  
“他的翅膀，就是被这群暴民折断的！不光打残了，还圈养起来像妓女一样让人付财物给上！受伤了也不给治！”撒旦难得见到自己这冷静的下属动怒，黑蛇的声线随着那愤怒的控诉颤抖，那黄金蛇瞳都似是要落下泪来，“你知道我花了多久，花了多少心血，才让他变成现在这个完好如初的模样！两个月！整整两个月！我找到他都花了三天！我都不敢想象他在那三天里经历了什么！”  
伊甸之蛇的声音已经哑了，不知是吼的还是哽咽的。亚伯拉罕被这样的黑蛇吓到了，他反思自己刚才对上帝所做的恳求，似是有那么些不合理的地方。  
“Crawley！别说了，别说了……”天使拽过恶魔的臂膀，叫他不要再说那些糟糕的事情。  
“亚伯兰，我和你说，”黑蛇无视天使的阻拦，深吸了口气，稍微冷静了一些，“Aziraphale一开始和你想的一样，所以连把剑都没带就去了，最后落魄成现在这个模样。”  
“那个城，起码所多玛城，那里面除了罗得，就再没好人了。”  
“我本来也就只打算带罗得一家。”  
然后，黑蛇转向上帝。  
“还有你，你个老东西。”伊甸之蛇甩开天使阻挡的手，冒犯上帝对他来说早就无所谓了，他反正都堕天了，“我怎么就不见你以前那么心软呢？不就吃了个苹果吗？不就是想有自己的想法吗？你就把那两个小家伙赶出了丰饶安全的伊甸园。然后现在……呵，你天堂的孩子被打成残废你都不想想办法，而且还不是Aziraphale一个。你却被这简单的归纳演绎说服，连善恶都不分！”  
“Crawley！”天使不是想反驳恶魔，他只是怕，怕恶魔触怒了上帝，不等所多玛城先灭，这伊甸之蛇可能先被扒了皮钉在火刑柱上。而天使看得出来，上帝已经有点生气了。  
“哎哟，老爷子诶，你就别跟他们一般见识嘛。”撒旦从橡树下的阴影走出，是时候出来打圆场了，他顺手给了黑蛇一个爆栗，“你个傻子！话说那么实诚干嘛？你以为老东西不知道吗？只要亚伯拉罕不把这数字降到四，也就是罗得家里人的数目，这天火总会照常落下。更何况……”  
撒旦看了看有点歉疚的亚伯拉罕：“……谅他也不敢啊。”  
“……是。”黑蛇揉了揉头上被敲的地方，还挺疼的。  
“我不是没有阻拦过你。”天使也揉了揉黑蛇头上那略疼的地方，那肿块便消下去了些。  
“……这次情况特殊，你所说的也有几分可取之处，我便不和你多计较。”上帝算是听了大儿子的劝说，更何况他还对这条蛇有些许感谢，毕竟他是真的接到天使灵魂碎裂的警告，“切记，一定要在天光出现的那一刻之前，将罗得一家带到山顶，或是琐珥，这小城不在所多玛与蛾摩拉的聚落之内，我会将其留下。”  
天使与恶魔便动身回了所多玛。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	4. Chapter 4

创世纪19 全篇

选段

1：两个天使在傍晚到了所多玛，罗得正坐在所多玛的城门口。罗得一看见，就起身迎接他们，脸伏于地下拜……

4：他们还没有躺下，所多玛城的人，连老带少所有的人，个个都来围住那屋子……

8：“看哪，我有两个女儿，还没有亲近过男人，让我领她们出来给你们，就照你们看为好的对待她们吧。只是这两个人既然到我舍下，请不要向他们做这事。”……

13：“我们要毁灭这地方，因为控告城内百姓的声音在耶和华面前非常大，耶和华派我们来毁灭这城。”……

17：……“逃命吧！不可回头看，也不可在平原站住，……”

24-25：当时，耶和华把硫磺与火，从天上降与所多玛与蛾摩拉，把那些城和平原，城里所有的居民和土地上生长的，都毁灭了。

·

·

·

二者回到所多玛城，罗得似是一直在城门口等他们。

“谢天谢地，你们总算回来了。”罗得急急告知着天使与恶魔，他已是不再怕恶魔那非人的蛇目，“所多玛王白天听闻谋士带着天使出城去，便遣人追踪你们。你们平安无事可真是太好了。”

恶魔不语，他还背着通体漆黑的弓箭。回城的路上他射杀了几骑冲着他们来且看似是盗贼的家伙，却没想到是所多玛王派来的追兵。

“我这边有两套衣物，你们先换上，免得被人认出来。”二者便接过罗得给的衣物，在卫兵视线未及之处换上，遂跟着罗得进了城。

恶魔早先的住处已是不能去，他们便去了罗得家里。罗得作为一个不会阿谀谄媚的老实人，又是离开亚伯拉罕的队伍才到此处，境遇并不是很好，可他有个漂亮的妻子和两个可爱的女儿，他很满足。那两个女儿都已许给了所多玛城里的生意人，待成年便嫁住过去。他用粗茶淡饭招待天使与恶魔，自是比不上恶魔之前受比拉王恩惠所吃的那些，但已是一个普通老百姓家能拿出的最好的东西。罗得的两个女儿好奇地看着恶魔的长相，黑蛇虽已用风帽将面庞遮住，但罗得只是给了他们素色衣衫，那亚麻本色遮不住他火红的发。他又把风帽拉低了少许，至少别让那蛇瞳吓到人家。罗得说教自家俩女儿没礼貌，两个小姑娘嬉笑着进了内室。

“……真是抱歉，是我没教好。”罗得对黑蛇表示歉意，而后者只是摆摆手表示并不在意这些。

正在天使与恶魔意欲说出他们回城的目的之时，门外的喧闹阻拦了他们的言语。

罗得住在所多玛城的边缘区域，这大晚上的理应没什么人会来，这吵闹声并不正常。他按下想要帮忙的天使与黑蛇，只身一人出门查看情况。

“哟，罗得你出来了呀。”是他的邻居。

“你好像……”是他认识的店主，“……带了两个生人进来嘛。”

“似乎都长得还不错？”是集市上常见的富商。

“若没看错，一个金发碧眼，另一个虽看不到脸面，却是红发似火。”是守城的侍卫。

“罗得，你是陛下引荐进城之人，又已有妻室，便未行惯例。”是持杖的老人。

“你应知道这惯例为何。”是商队的年轻人。

“把他们两个叫出来，让我们认识认识，顺便行了那入城的礼数。”是所多玛王的某个谋士。

“和那天使一样。”是那在羊圈前，见黑蛇搬出王的委托，便逃跑了的第二位客人。

旋即又是一片起哄闹事之声。这所多玛城里的人几乎都围了过来。

·

天使在屋里听到外面的民众这么提起，他立马想起了那些被黑蛇的温存所掩下的，这城里的百姓对他所做的糟糕事情。鞭子、烧火棍、铁链、手铐、钉子，被毒打、被羞辱、被侵犯、被囚禁、被亵玩。天使弯下身子，捂住耳朵抱住头，脊背微微颤抖。那隐去的双翼顿生痛楚，他只想躲到桌子下面去，他不想听见，他不想记起。

“……没事的，没事的，Aziraphale，我在这里，我在这里陪你，不要怕。”果然会出这种事，黑蛇这么想着，那白衣服的老东西在知道天使已不是天堂的人之后便不再管天使的死活，便随意地将他重新派到这所多玛城来，用熟悉这城的说辞。他轻轻将天使的脑袋倚上自己的肩头，轻声安抚，但门外的吵嚷声不息，天使也没办法平复。亚麻色的风帽随着刚刚一番动作落下，露出黑蛇那非人的金瞳和炎色的红发。罗得的妻子惊叫了一声躲了起来，但那两个本偷偷在内室观看的孩子却出了门来 ，在黑蛇的身边用好奇的眼光打量着他，似乎并不惧怕那狭长的蛇目。她们看了看天使，又看了看父亲离开的大门。那门此时“咚咚”作响，正被不断冲击着。

两个孩子走到天使跟前，抬起手帮忙捂住天使的耳朵，那稍大一点的女孩和恶魔说：

“请帮帮我们，帮帮我们的父亲，他在门外，他在保护你们，他不想让其他人进门来。”

·

看着慢慢围上来的人群，罗得知道，若是硬碰硬自己肯定招架不住。得谈判，至少给那两人争取一些逃跑的时间。

“那个，城里的大家，先听我说几句，”他做出了十分艰难的决定，如果两人中的那位天使，是两个月前到来的同一位的话，他断不能让他再受到那样残忍的对待，就算是要送出自己的两个宝贝女儿，“这两位是我的贵客，都进我家门了还把人家拽出来自是不太妥当。如若你们真的那么饥渴难耐，我家有两个女儿，我自认长得还不错。虽然都已许了婚配，但都还未过门，也未经人事，若是不嫌弃……”

“罗得，你在说什么蠢话！”他的邻居叫嚷着。

“我们对你家的两个小姑娘又不感兴趣，天天看到她们，也算是知根知底。”那富商反驳了他，“我们，只对那不熟悉的物什感兴趣。”

“……说起来，”那个谋士见罗得并没有妥协的样子，话锋一转，便将矛头指向了他，“你之前去找过黑衣谋士吧，莫不是一个外地人，也不会点小手段，还想当官呢！”

“他一个外地人，也没献给陛下什么东西，还想当官？”这矛盾轻易就被挑起来了。

“那这次就连他一起！”

“一起！一起！”

罗得用后背抵着房门，那大门被冲撞得吱呀作响。他忍受着无情落下的巴掌和拳头，他不能让这群人进去，他不能让天使再受侵犯，他不能让那颇有人情味的恶魔受到波及。

这时，门却自己开了一条缝，伸出一只骨节分明的手，扯过罗得的衣领，一把将他拽回了屋内。门随即被大力拍上，门框消失，不留一丝缝隙。那门外的暴民只得如无头苍蝇一般乱找，可这门却像是从未在这土墙上出现过一般，不多时人们便悻悻离去。

天使疗愈了罗得身上的伤口，恶魔遂告诉他，他们是来带罗得一家人走的。上帝与撒旦都震怒于所多玛之恶行，太阳初升之时，天雷与地火会席卷约旦河平原，这地方将不留任何生命，这土地也将变成种不出作物的盐碱地。

作为一介老百姓 ，罗得也没有他圣人大伯亚伯拉罕那么高的觉悟，他听到这消息愣了好一会儿。黑蛇是个急性子，他催着罗得赶紧收拾东西带着妻子女儿可以走了，但罗得并未动作，他沉默了好一会儿才回复黑蛇：

“呃……这事还蛮大的，嗯……我感觉我应该再去多带几个人一起走，如果这是真的，多活下来几个人总是好事；如果这是假的，总不能我一个人当冤大头。”说着去找他两个女儿的订婚对象去了。

“呐，Aziraphale，这人是傻吧。”黑蛇看着罗得夜色下急急离去的背影，看了看星辰，他们必须在午夜之前离开，否则绝对来不及，连那被宽恕的小城琐珥都到不了。

“他只是善良。”天使一同看着天上的星辰，缓缓回答了黑蛇。

·

果不其然，那两家并没有听罗得的话，他们都觉得这个亲家疯了，大晚上的扰人清梦净说胡话。罗得堪堪在午夜时分回到住所，天使和恶魔，还有他的妻女，都已经打包好行李等着他了。一行人遂急急上路。

将这一家子人送出所多玛城十里开外，这天空已是露出鱼肚白。

“再去山顶定是来不及了，你们赶紧去那边那个看得见的小城琐珥。”天使这么催促着罗得一家。

“切记，用你们最快的速度赶到琐珥，不得歇息，不得停下脚步。”恶魔这么嘱咐着罗得一家。

“不要好奇，不要回头看，上帝和撒旦的怒火不是你们凡人可以观见的。但若那天火降下，你们断会知道。”二者齐声对罗得和他的妻女说。

那四人鞠躬行礼，匆匆离开。

·

这天，太阳的光辉并没有普照大地，它甚至都没有升起。那所谓初升的第一缕阳光，是天火的嘶吼。天际轰鸣落下惊雷与暴炎，大地开裂冒出岩浆与烈火。那蓝紫色的电闪雷鸣是天堂的惊涛，那黑红色的大地之血是地狱的骇浪。此处生命不得留存，此处血脉不得延续。同时受天堂和地狱怨恨，同时受天堂和地狱制裁之人，便是这般下场。天火焚烧约旦河平原三天三夜，徒留布满盐与硫磺的不毛之地。天使与恶魔静静在山顶看着这一切。

“……是不是做的有点过了，我是说，他们毕竟只是……罪不至死。”天使一向慈悲，他似是忘了，几天前的晚上，他还被那罗得家门外聚着的人吓到瑟瑟发抖。

“你可真是好了伤疤忘了疼，不，你连伤都没好就忘了。”黑蛇看着那一片焦黑的不毛之地，想起天使依旧断裂着的翅膀；他突然不希望天使拥有关于这块平原的一切记忆，他只要永远忘记，然后继续做那个单纯善良的天使就可以了，“你只是……过于善良。”

在二者未留意之处，罗得的妻子在即将进琐珥城之时还是不禁好奇回头看了一眼。那被烈焰覆盖的大地，那被烟尘笼罩的天空，那没有升起的太阳，那被无限拉长的时间，都是不该被凡人所看到的。罗得的妻子变成了盐柱。

·

天使与恶魔回到幔利，上帝、撒旦和亚伯拉罕等着他们。天使主动进入亚伯拉罕的队伍，他向那白衣的上帝微微颔首，天父心情复杂地看着他。本质上来说，他作为主宰一切的那个家伙，也有过错，他就不该让这个单纯的孩子去平原。在几个先遣者请求堕天之时，他就应该察觉到这事情的不简单，至少他应该坚持让天使把炎剑带上。但是现在说这些早就晚了，上帝只是沉默地站在橡树下，他的祭坛旁，准备目送着天使离去，变成人类。

恶魔本应该是跟着撒旦回地狱去的，但他见天使进入了人类的队伍，而父亲也并没有阻拦，犹疑少顷，便对撒旦说：

“吾主可否先行启程？我还有些事情要办。这事情，您无法应允我。”

听了伊甸之蛇这一番言辞，撒旦琢磨了一会儿。也就这片刻，黑蛇以为撒旦不悦，欲跪下身来，却被撒旦搀起，他似是明白了黑蛇想干什么，他默许了。撒旦便一人先行回了地狱。

黑蛇绕到橡树的阴影下，天父的身旁，特意挑了人群中的天使看不到的一个死角。他知道上帝可能不屑于他的到来，他的请求，他便化出蛇尾轻敲沙地发出声响，告知上帝自己前来谒见。见天父稍作回首，他便“扑通”一下跪到了地上，跪在他早已不该行此大礼的父亲身前。

“我知道天父您不会听叛离之人的请求，我也没有什么立场提这个愿许，更何况不久前我还严重冒犯了您，但我还是前来，抱着那微弱的希望一试。”

“我请求父亲，接续Aziraphale断裂的双翼，消除他关于所多玛的记忆。”

“无论付出什么代价。”

天父听了黑蛇的话，便回身看他。黑蛇跪拜在地上，卑微万分。上帝欲将他扶起，黑蛇却是不肯。上帝叹了口气，便就这样问他：

“你可知如何接续天使的断翼？”

“……不知。”

“需另一位天使自愿牺牲其羽翼，将翅骨与之交换。”

听了这番话，黑蛇沉默，空气仿佛都已凝固。他咬咬牙，遂张开自己漆黑的双翼。

“……如若堕天使的羽翼可以替代，请将我的拿去。我早已被判永生用肚子走路，这翅膀也只是摆设罢了。”

堕天使的羽翼并不是不可，倒不如说反而很好，不用牺牲天堂一分一毫，便可将天使领回，顺便可以折损地狱一员大将。但说到底，这伊甸之蛇也曾经是他的孩子，其刚离之时，总在天堂门前徘徊不去。他不似撒旦等堕天的大天使那么强硬，他也只不过是在无法选择中立的时候站了地狱那一边而已。上帝不忍，又问：

“你可知你失去这羽翼的后果？”

“……知道。”黑蛇不是不知，他太清楚了。堕天使背后这黑色的翅膀，是他们返回天堂那唯一渺茫的机会。他若将这翅骨与天使交换，他便再也飞不起来了。这也意味着，如若有一天，天父和这个世界都宽恕了地狱，地狱自己也宽恕了自己，曾经堕天的家伙们都能回到天堂之时，这伊甸之蛇便不能回去。

“那你还是坚持你自己的决断？”上帝最后一次询问黑蛇。

“……是。”黑蛇许诺。

天父遂将伊甸之蛇的翅骨与天使的交换，恶魔那本神采奕奕的黑色羽翼瞬间失去了光泽，虽不似天使有皮开肉绽的外伤，但也变得晦暗无力，垂在黑蛇身侧。恶魔知道了天使折翼的痛苦，那灵体被扯断的感受，比他所见的那些皮肉伤要重上百倍。他喉头一甜，本想急忙用手捂上嘴，却是揪住了心口。他脊背轻颤，鲜血从嘴角流下，单手堪堪支起上身，垂着头继续对天父说：

“请……父亲……在……在治愈Aziraphale之后，消除他……他……关于那所多玛……的记忆……咳……咳……”黑蛇一时都没有办法连贯起来说一整句话。

“……那亦会消除有些美好的记忆，这也无妨吗？”上帝欲将黑蛇扶起，伊甸之蛇抹着嘴角，拖着无精打采的翅膀稍稍后退。他本能地拒绝了父亲的好意。

“呵……这所多玛，于他，哪里有什么美好的记忆可言。”

“……那你可知，代价为何？”见黑蛇不愿接近自己，天父便主动蹲下，平视黑蛇。黑蛇不断躲闪着那白衣老头儿慈祥的目光。

“……不知。”

“其实这也不算代价，毕竟记忆无法被消除，只能被封锁。”其实上帝并不打算消除天使的这段记忆，这天真的孩子得吃一点教训；他亦不忍切断天使所得到的温柔与羁绊，面前这黑蛇付出的已经太多了。看着这两个孩子，上帝也在问自己，当年站队那样的事情是不是真的有必要。于是他打算给这个深情的傻恶魔，给那个单纯的傻天使，一个考验：

“你不用与他断绝关系，毕竟你们从伊甸园之时便认识。但那封锁的记忆之门永不得被叩响。”

“这意味着，在接下来的时光里，你不得以任何方式向天使诉说你的爱意。若被发现是爱……”

“那记忆便会夺门而出。”黑蛇夺过天父的话头，“……可您也知道，对我来说，这太难了。”

天父看着他垂下的蛇目，隐隐有些不好的预感。这孩子，估计又要主动付出些他根本没法反驳的代价。

“……请您给我附上禁制，在我可能无意识想表达的时候让我知道，以保证这事再也不会被记起。”

上帝不知是该愤怒还是该悲伤，这么耿直的好孩子怎么就没有留在天堂呢？他叹了口气，抬起黑蛇的下巴，在蛇的脖颈附上禁制。

“圣火的烧灼与硫磺的气味会让你想起所多玛的诺言。”

“……感谢天父，无以为报。”恶魔微微欠身，扑棱着那内里不再完好的翅膀落回地狱。

上帝拾起黑蛇落在地上的黑色羽毛，一时竟无法作何念想。

·

伊甸之蛇灰头土脸地回到地狱。也得亏是下降，不用双翼什么力气，只是落地时的平衡性欠缺让他重重栽了个跟头。以后就都麻烦一点，用法阵好了，他这么告诉自己，遂去拜见地狱之王，告知自己已回。

“Crawley，你回……艹！那老头对你做了什么！”撒旦见到伊甸之蛇差点从王座上跳起来，大天使可以看到灵体的伤痕，他便是看到了黑蛇身后羽翼上的断裂红痕。

“哎呀，没什么事情的，我还是飞回来的呢。”黑蛇摆摆手，让撒旦别小题大做了。

“等一下，你莫不是……”撒旦想起之前恶魔说要去求上帝的事情，考虑到天使，又结合现在他这颇为糟糕的情况，便猜了个七七八八。

“什么？陛下。”黑蛇歪着脑袋，讪笑着打断了撒旦的言语。Lucifer觉得这伊甸之蛇身上有什么东西变了，他戴上吊儿郎当的面具，掩藏不应被提起的心事，独自承担所有的苦痛，独自守护脆弱的真相。

·

上帝召天使到跟前，让他张开翅膀。天使十分惊喜，他自然以为这断翼是天父帮忙治好的。

“你可知这翅膀是如何治好的？”

“不知。”

“……是那伊甸之蛇。他用自己的翅骨换了你的。”天使的笑容僵在脸上。

“……那他莫不是……哦不，Crawley你个蠢货！……他怎么可以这样，他……”在那橡树的阴影下，天使急得团团转，他差点都忘了眼前还有全知全能的上帝，“……哦，父亲，我该怎么做，我不能……那受苦的应该是我！都是我自己的过错！如何能让他来承受……”

天使快哭了。他好像只在黑蛇面前哭过，也好像只会为黑蛇的事情落泪。

“……他已经离开了，这羽翼的事便不可再做更改。”上帝顿了顿，似是对自己将要说的谎过意不去，“因为那苦痛，他不再记得所多玛的所有事情，他只觉得那羽翼是堕天之时便不幸折断的。”

上帝知道，这有着浅青色眸子的天使，虽然纯真，却也坚强，不轻易落泪，此时他却在天父面前泪眼婆娑。天父拭去他眼角的泪滴，轻抚他的金发，这么告诉他：

“这事情已经没法挽回了，但至少，你可以在接下来的时光里始终陪伴着他。”

“而且，就算伤势如你当初，也可以慢慢治好，只是需要时间，几千年的时间。”

“他帮你争取了时间，你便不要再辜负他便是。”

“只是，不要再提那所多玛之事，这回忆只会让他的双翼疼痛万分。”

天使擦干眼泪，向主允诺。

·

天使与恶魔再次相见，便是公元前1000年，大卫王征服耶路撒冷之时。

·

—— TBC ——

（2000 B.C. 篇章 完）


	5. Chapter 5

约伯全书 3：20、26  
“遭受患难的人为何有光赐给他呢？心中愁苦的人为何有生命赐给他呢？”  
“我不得安逸，不得平静，也不得安息，却有患难来到。”  
·  
（2020 A.D. 篇）  
·  
历史的车轮滚滚而去，裹挟耶路撒冷的风沙与圣子受难的鲜血，艳羡古代罗马的浪漫与圆桌骑士的英勇，眷顾文艺复兴的神才与维多利亚的平静，目睹二次大战的炮火与流行音乐的崛起；也捎着天使与恶魔那不咸不淡的关系，堪堪躲过世界末日的预言，看着那曾是敌基督的孩子健康成长。时间来到2020年，离敌基督的事件过去已是半年有余。  
自2020年的元旦伊始，天使和恶魔就都感到奇怪：旧书店里的圣经常常出现在不该出现的位置，不知怎的这圣经就总是在天使面前晃悠，若是从书架落下摊开，也总是摊在创世纪18-19章；恶魔Google搜索的时候也总是会跳出他没在查阅的词条，圣经、旧约、创世纪、所多玛之类的词总蹊跷地掺杂在准确命中的网页链接里。他们虽感古怪，却也没当回事，权当是奇妙的巧合和搜索引擎的bug。  
这对某种启示的无视，逼得某两个早不管事的老家伙不得不创造糟糕且令人苦痛的巧合。  
2020年2月14日，恶魔在人间表面工作的应酬上见到了天使。  
前一年的这一天，他开了天堂的一条门缝，试图将巧克力送给天使。他从前只是把巧克力丢进天使那旧书店的信箱里，2019年情况特殊，天使很长时间不在旧书店，他便追到了天堂门外。只有他自己知道，由于颈间已经开始烧灼的禁制，他在天堂办公室的门外做了多久的心理建设，花了多久才把那放荡不羁的嬉皮士面具重新戴上。  
被正和领导谈话的天使用眼神逼退后，那冒着硫磺气的伤口就直接愈合了。  
自那以后，似是因为没造成过于严重的伤害，黑蛇开始越来越大胆，而且他的表情达意从所多玛之后就一直小心谨慎地维持在朋友之上恋人未满的形式，总是要到不到那禁制的开启阈值。但是，情人节，那总是不一样的。  
自公元270年，恶魔于罗马见圣瓦伦丁被处死，那情人节的缘起之时，每年的2月14日他都不甚好过。这是表达爱意，互诉衷肠的日子。他会尽可能避免在这一天出门，免得见到卿卿我我、相依相偎的人类，想起些有的没的，让那七寸上的禁制烧灼起来，自讨苦吃。他本也应该避免在这一天与天使见面，但他早就预计到自己做不到，特别是人类在发明了送巧克力这一奇妙的习俗之后。  
这天他其实已经一如往常往旧书店的信箱里丢了一包巧克力，老蛇本想着每一年最难受的日子总算是过去了。他从没想过天使会来地下酒吧这种上不了台面的地方，还是被某个他打算拉下地狱当业绩的人类带来，而且那个人类，似乎在追求天使。  
“嘿！Crowley！”在看到生意伙伴无知地把天使带到自己面前的时候，恶魔整个人愣在了原地。  
怎么偏偏是这一天？怎么偏偏是天使？  
“我介绍一下，这是Aziraphale。”人类自是没意识到老蛇的些许不对劲，自顾自地介绍起来，“我和你提过吧，我有家常去的书店，他便是那家店的老板。”  
天使尴尬地笑着，他其实知道这个客人和老蛇有生意往来，在书店里闲聊的时候经常会提起恶魔的名字。不过这客人突然在这样一个日子请自己喝酒，然后还引见老蛇，这的确让他有些意外。  
我怎么不知道你这个纨绔子弟还会去苏活区的？！恶魔内心纠结万分，那男人看着天使的眼神，和他自己平时掩在墨镜下的眼神一样一样的。这呆头鹅怕不是要做那种，电视剧里经常演的，在情人节邀请一众同事和朋友，然后“请你做我的命定之人吧”这样的烂俗桥段。  
恶魔觉得似是已有火苗窜上自己的颈项。  
“……Aziraphale，你怎么会在这里？”他单刀直入，直接捅破了那层窗户纸。  
“哦呀，你们两个认识啊！”那人类似是很惊讶，但他依然并没有察觉到什么不对劲，比如自己其实应该是个电灯泡而不是男主角的事实。  
“……嗯，我和Crowley是……嗯，朋友。”天使犹豫半晌才说出“朋友”这个词，他一时不知该如何描述他们两个人的关系。按老蛇的秉性，他不会说穿的，天使也实在是不知道这恶魔今天又吃错了什么药。  
“那敢情好，这样说话可方便不少呢哈哈，”那男人回身叫侍应生送来两杯香槟和一杯威士忌，将晃荡着冰块的威士忌递给老蛇，“今天我可有要事要宣布，这场子里都是我的朋友。”  
果然是肥皂剧里的烂俗情节。  
但天使似是没有察觉到这些，有一搭没一搭地和那人聊莎士比亚聊的很开心。他们谈到西区上演的新剧，原著里辞藻的运用，对王权的映射，对爱情的表达。老蛇也挺惊讶，他一直把这生意伙伴当傻子来耍，完全不知道这人的文学修养居然还不错。  
他看着天使和那人畅谈甚欢，一丝酸楚涌上心头。自己没必要，其实一直都没必要，自4000年前起，那本就渺茫的希望就直接破灭了。他还坚持个什么劲儿呢，他甚至都没有资本和一介无知的人类竞争。他告诉自己，要一直陪着天使，但不能爱他，不能伤害他，就算老东西已经懈怠了，那也是一样。老蛇突然觉得，不用自己，如果有流水的善良人类一直能陪在天使身边也不错，而事实也的确如此。  
其实自己早就没有必要留在天使身边，就算如二战那件事，天使也会自己处理好，他不插手，那空投弹也会照常落下，只是偏一点点，只炸半个教堂。  
想到这里，恶魔突然觉得呼吸有些困难。自己的担心其实从来就没必要，那不该被说出的情感也早应烂在肚子里，就算是1%表达的渴求也不该有。那每年丢一份巧克力的期待实在是颇为愚蠢。围巾下的脖颈迸出火花，而老蛇似是没有察觉。  
就算是电视剧一般的烂俗情节又怎么样呢，这容易被骗的纨绔子弟也不算太坏，这次就另找人冲KPI吧，反正这世界上恶人也多了去了。  
他让兜里的两部手机互相拨了通电话。Killer Queen的铃声淹没在酒吧吵闹的流行乐与鼎沸的人声里。  
“……哦，你看，又有事情找上门来了，我都和你说了不要叫我出来。”老蛇装作接起了另一位客户的电话，随便应付了几句，“……对，嗯对……上次的订单……嗯嗯……我去查一下……程序？哦那个给你新上线的app……证书非法？等一下你什么意思，今天就要？喂喂喂我可是在外面啊……好好好我现在就去debug……”  
恶魔捂上手机下部的收音话筒，对天使和生意伙伴比了个手势，搞得跟真的一样；然后继续装作有人在手机另一端催他生意，恶魔放下未动分毫的酒杯，逃也似的离开了。  
“Crowley先生可是个大忙人呢。”  
“可不是吗。”天使知道，这地狱的工作比天堂可是忙得多，他并未察觉有什么不对的地方。  
当然，事实也并未如恶魔所想的那样，这人类的确使用了那种俗套的把戏，但是对稍后到场的一个女孩，并不是对天使。  
.  
老蛇紧了紧颈间的格纹围巾，他离开得恰是时候。那禁制响应不知为何突然被激发，他闻到了细微的硫磺与烧灼气。他只感觉自己的鳞片炸起，颈项慢慢裂开一个口子，岩浆从中淌下，也慢慢向深处蚀着他的血管。伊甸之蛇又把颈间红黑的布料拉高了些，他太过庆幸自己由于还未散去的寒冷戴了条围巾。  
他得迅速离开人群众多的街道，离开情人节这一天，离开天使的身边。恶魔并没有开着他那宝贝宾利过来，但这本也是一个响指就能解决的事，可他却完全没有气力再施一个法术。他不知道自己做了什么触发了禁制，他应该什么都没有做，什么都没有想才是。  
他拖着虚浮的脚步躲进一个电话亭，这在凌晨一点还留余着的灯光没来由地让他安心，老蛇这才缓过神来打量四周，他竟不知不觉踱到了天使那旧书店的门口。这电话亭往前的一个转角就是那苏活区的旧书店，明明那伦敦眼下的小酒吧离这儿颇有一段距离。  
老蛇似是魔怔了一般，打开电话亭的门，慢吞吞地往那旧书店的大门挪去。他堪堪跌落在门前的阶梯上，颈间过命的疼痛让他没有办法再动分毫，他也不敢拿下围巾去看自己的脖颈已是什么糟糕样子。恶魔翻开身边信箱的投递口，早上丢进去的巧克力还好好躺在里面，他浅笑着闭上眼，晕倒在了天使的书店门前。  
·  
凌晨两点的时候，天使从出租车上下来，回到他苏活区的小书店。那客人真的挺有意思，虽然那莎士比亚的知识也只是自己前两天让他临时抱的佛脚，以博取那剑桥大学文学院女孩的好感。不过最后一切顺利，两情相悦，又是在情人节之夜，那也真是不错的。  
只可惜老蛇没有留到最后。  
天使取出钥匙，他今天喝的有点多了，他以前也不知道人类的酒量能这么好，一群人疯起来可以这么疯。他带着微红的面颊，本打算径直开门回去休息，脚却踢到了门前阶梯上的什么东西。  
那是一坨红黑格纹的羊绒围巾，和刚刚恶魔脖子上戴着的一模一样，里头似是裹着什么东西。  
天使蹲下，掀开那细软的羊绒织物，顿时脸色煞白，酒直接就醒了。是一条奄奄一息的黑蛇。那不可能出现在普通黑蛇身上，流着熔岩的雷电状伤痕，昭示着伊甸之蛇的身份。  
天使急急将其端进屋内。天空下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，似是天堂的眼泪。  
·  
—— S进入聊天室 ——  
—— G进入聊天室——  
S：【和你说了，这招不管用】  
G：【……那应该怎么办？】  
S：【这难道不应该是你想的事情么，和我有什么干系？】  
G：【似乎除了直接干预没有更好的方法了。】  
S：【……不考虑把我本体放出来吗？】  
G：【不考虑。】  
S：【噫，超干脆的。其实说到底都是你的锅，那伊甸之蛇的事你应该和我商量一下的】  
G：【我怎么知道那蛇这么轴！本来估摸着最多2000年】  
S：【结果现在4000年了呵呵】  
G：【看来也只能见机行事了】  
S：【真不考虑把我放出来吗！】  
S：【老东西！喂！又突然间不理人了啊！】  
S：【艹，老爹你这习惯真该改改】  
—— S离开聊天室 ——  
G：【……】  
—— G离开聊天室 ——  
·  
老蛇再次睁开眼，已是午后。他吐着信子警惕地环顾四周，他只记得前一天晚上自己坐在天使的书店门外，然后就断片了。满眼的书海告知着伊甸之蛇这是在书店的里面，蛇身下垫着的格纹围巾和小篮子，还有一旁冒着热气的咖啡和散乱的书籍也都告诉着老蛇，他是被安放在了天使的书桌上，某个能安心照射到温暖午后阳光的角落。黑蛇转头看看自己的身子，七寸到十寸左右的位置被仔细缠上了绷带，还打了个乖巧的小蝴蝶结，也不知天使用了什么方法，那疼痛没再如前一天晚上来的那么剧烈。  
感觉没什么大碍的恶魔游下书桌，变回人型，抓起桌上的围巾就想溜走，却被天使叫住了：  
“Crowley，你醒了啊。”天使端着刚翻出的古籍，还带着金丝边眼镜，他在找老蛇这伤迹的记载，但怎么都找不到。  
黑蛇轻轻点了点头，颈间的绑带因他化成人型而散开，露出内里流着黑红岩浆的狰狞伤口。  
“……谢谢你，Angel。我没什么大问题了，也不好再麻烦你。”内心抱有复杂情感的老蛇其实不是很想见到天使。他瞟到沙发上随意摆着的一个塑料袋，里面是人类用的止疼药和消炎药，还有一些绷带敷料什么的。估计也就是这些东西，让他表面上暂时没什么大碍。  
天使并未挽留，他只是沉默地摘下眼镜放下书本，拿起那袋子里干净的绷带给老蛇重新缠上。  
“我不知道你这伤是怎么来的，也不指望你能告诉我。”  
“只是，如果发生了什么事，请让我知道。”  
“不要再一个人扛。”  
他把那有着药品的塑料袋递给老蛇，絮絮叨叨叮嘱了一堆有的没的，比如一天吃几顿药，大概多久换一次绷带。但其实天使根本不清楚，这人类使用的药品究竟管不管用，他只是如无头苍蝇一般在前夜淋漓的小雨中找到最近的一家24小时药店，用词混乱地诉说黑蛇的伤势，然后被如同看着一个精神病人的店员丢了一袋药。他只是期待着，就算只是面上止点痛，那也是好事。他查了一晚上的文献，他手边能拿到的几乎全查遍了，完全没有这种如岩浆一般冒着硫磺气的伤迹记载。老蛇一直都是这个样子，什么事情都自己扛下来，几乎都没有需要天使帮忙的时候。只有天使知道，那个总是在事情发生以后才察觉的慢半拍自己，在知道以后都是整夜整夜地辗转反侧，夜不能寐。  
他自是想帮那伊甸之蛇一把的，在各种层面上，但老蛇所在的那个世界似是跑的太快了。天使经常感觉自己是在奔跑着追赶恶魔的那部老宾利，有时会突然出现一部自行车让他堪堪追上，让他能和黑蛇打个招呼，但更多的时候，是自己用双腿奋力追赶着，而那老蛇有时也会停下车，探出脑袋问天使要不要在这时间的长河里捎他一程。  
不过天使最怕的，是再次出现所多玛那时的事情，老蛇什么都不说就擅自做了决定，然后造成不可挽回的伤害。  
天使变出一副恶魔惯用的墨镜交给他，目送着瘦高的红发男子离开书店。他这时才有闲心去翻看书店的信箱，里面除了老蛇前一天情人节照常会丢进来的一板巧克力以外，还有一张被随意折起的A4纸。他打开那洁白的打印纸，愣了一下，便攥着巧克力和那张白纸冲了出去。  
【He remembers.（他都记得）】  
【He remembers everything.（他什么都记得）】  
【Use the way he fixed you.（用他曾治好你的方法治好他）】  
【The wings may hurt no more.（那双翼便不再受苦痛折磨）】  
他得追上恶魔，得追上他才行，那疗伤的关键，是同时被他们两个故意掩藏了4000年的宝贵记忆。  
·  
2月的天还不甚温暖，前夜又下过一阵细雨，风霜卷着凛冽招呼到行色匆匆的人们。而伊甸之蛇所受到的不仅是寒风的恣肆，还有不断迎面糊脸的一堆报纸。第一张正面招呼上他脸的报纸被他取下，头版写着：HE REMEMBERS！老蛇看了看这报纸的日期，都不知道是几年前的东西了，他当然纳闷199几年的报纸为什么会出现在2020年的街头，但他只是觉得没必要去管。  
接着第二张报纸迎面糊了上来，老蛇愤怒地一把摘下，这次的头版写着：ASK HIM！今天这风也没有那么喧嚣，应该都不至于到漫天飞报纸的程度，而且，这什么鬼玩意儿啊！恶魔只觉心烦，没想到什么别的，然后第三张报纸突然就糊了上来。  
“艹！搞什么呢！”老蛇气急败坏地薅下拍脸的报纸，这回倒是过分正常了，是当天的卫报，他有点纳闷，随即抬头，面前立着一位有些年纪的英国绅士。他头戴烟灰毡帽，手持木质手杖，身着浅灰色大衣和天蓝色休闲西装，露出的发丝已是全白，海蓝色的眼瞳略带笑意地看着老蛇。恶魔并没当回事，刚刚自己碰到的那一遭在路人眼里应该是挺好笑的，他径直从老者身旁走过，那老人却用手杖把黑蛇拦了下来：  
“You shall not pass.（我可不能就这样放你过去）”  
“你听从了我的话语，没有告诉那孩子分毫。”  
“但你是不是太苦了你自己一点。”  
“当年我不忍，遂并未让他忘记。那禁制，也只是我好奇事情的发展而设下的一道坎。”  
“你们两个都记得的，就不要再蒙上自己的双眼了。”  
听了这一席话，恶魔转头看那老者，却似是从未有人在过他身旁，从未有手杖拦下他的去路。他听到身后有重重喘气的声响，转头看到奋力追来，此时正弯着腰大喘气的天使。  
“Crowley……Crowley……”天使理顺了呼吸，那浅青色的瞳孔对上面前墨镜下金黄色的蛇目。  
二者相视一笑，遂相拥入怀。  
“你记得的，你一直都记得的！”  
“是的，我一直都记得，而你也是。”  
午后的暖阳照耀于路上的水洼，映照出那将彼此视作珍宝，而小心翼翼捧在手心的天使与恶魔。  
·  
—— TBC ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实从那句“you shall not pass”就能看出我私心的天父究竟是谁了哈哈  
> 真的，一到现代篇我根本虐不起来


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗套情节注意  
> 我真不知道自己为什么还是掉进了烂俗的怪圈  
> 双性开车注意，怀孕注意  
> 这文就到此完结，谢谢大家的厚爱！

诗篇 16:11  
你必将生命的道路指示我。  
在你面前有满足的喜乐，在你右手中有永远的福乐。  
诗篇 139:12  
黑暗对你不再是黑暗，黑夜却如白昼发亮。  
黑暗和光明，在你看来都是一样。  
·  
在知道了上帝那老顽童的小把戏之后，天使便顺顺利利地说服恶魔回了书店。但他随手将那张写有启示的A4纸给撕碎了扔进垃圾桶，他不想让黑蛇知道自己会以什么方法治好那禁制。他一看到那句话就有了头绪，只是那方法真是颇令人害羞。  
他将老蛇在卧室里安顿好，径自回了天堂，领了一些有的没的无伤大雅的配料，捣鼓出一份看似很厉害的药剂，做了大概7天的分量，带回书店让老蛇喝下。  
恶魔看着那如红茶一般澄清汤色的药剂，蛇目露出“你不是在逗我吧”这样难以置信的眼神。在天使面前，他没有必要再带着墨镜，那黄金蛇瞳掩在老蛇眉骨的阴影之下，似是有些咄咄逼人。他可是蛇，是那医者之杖上缠着的玩意儿，这看起来就完全无害也无用的澄澈液体里头是什么玩意儿他一闻便知：岩盐、堕天使的翼羽、天使的眼泪、硫磺、苹果、圣水、地狱之炎……还有很多瞎几把糟完全对立的玩意儿。伊甸之蛇真不知道天使是怎么能把这种东西给配出来的，没把天堂给炸了很不错了，但这些矛盾的东西这样一混合，倒是成了恶魔、人类、天使都能轻松下咽的物什。  
他真的以为天使是在开玩笑，可天使坚持让他喝下，他便喝了。  
只是伊甸之蛇没有用它灵敏的鼻子和舌尖觉察到，那汤剂里还放了人类研制出的合成药剂。天使在里面投了3片唑吡坦，也就是人类用的安眠药，他不确定这对老蛇有没有效，就直接下了人类的三倍。  
闲话聊了半小时，老蛇便沉沉睡去了。天使这才开始进行那启示告诉他的真实疗伤方法。  
·  
他悄悄坐到老蛇身旁，解开那颈项间渗着血的绷带。那闪耀着黑红色火焰光泽，又如熔岩般流动着的闪电状伤痕缠绕于黑蛇的脖颈，带着盐的腥涩与硫磺的药气，昭示着那所多玛天罚的回忆。这是天父给的责罚，给伊甸之蛇那不该干涉天使之事的责罚。天使看着那伤迹，想起了很多事情，自己曾经的过分天真，伊甸之蛇的细心温柔，他为了自己折损的双翼，也是为了自己隐忍的长久岁月。他希望自己对那启示的解读是正确的。  
天使舐上了黑蛇颈项那烧灼着的伤痕。他本以为舌尖会如火烧灼一般，但兴许是父亲的慈悲，他只感到有些许烫嘴，还有那盐与硫磺混在一起的古怪味道。他想起黑蛇用眷属舔舐自己遍身伤口之事，他想起黑蛇屈尊用舌带出他下体污血之事。这样的回忆让天使的舔舐又多带了一丝微妙与色情。  
那表面上的汤剂配了七份，恶魔也不情不愿地喝了七次。他惊异于这奇妙的配方居然真的有效，那禁制伤痕的确是在一天天地好起来，尽管他对天使的爱意并没有减退。只是每次服用完，他都会蹊跷地睡过去，而天使只是解释为药物的副作用。  
不过天使忘记了一件事，人类的合成药物，是有耐药性的，就算是唑吡坦这样负面效应较低的药物也有，特别是黑蛇现在这样短期大量服用的情况。于是黑蛇在天使第七次，也就是最后一次帮他舔舐伤迹的时候醒了过来。  
·  
黑蛇只觉颈项间有什么绵软的东西滑动，没有不适的感觉，却是非常奇妙，他能感觉到自己的伤口随着那舌尖的轻触逐渐闭合。恶魔抚上怀里人柔软的浅金色卷发，他都不用看，只可能是那个单纯的小可爱。天使被黑蛇突然的动作惊到，骤然挣脱怀抱起身。他不知道恶魔怎么会醒的，每一份汤剂的配料应该都是一致的，这蛇不应该醒来的。  
“Crowley！你怎么……怎么……”他抹着嘴角，绯红飞上他圆润的面颊，那迫不及待跳出口的语句也因为天使的羞愧难当而破碎万分。  
“我怎么会醒。”老蛇用调笑的眼神看着天使，“先不说你居然给我下安眠药这种事情，这真正的治愈方法还真是意外。”  
“Aziraphale。”  
恶魔在公元后便鲜少叫天使的名字，平时随口说的都是Angel。之前在酒吧里直呼名讳，其实天使就察觉老蛇有一点不开心，现在这样，他更加以为老蛇是真的生气了。  
“Crowley……那个，你别生气，这只是，只是……”他竟一时不知该用什么样的说辞来解释。  
“唉……”黑蛇叹了口气，他并不感到愤怒，他只是对自家这小绵羊的低情商而感到无奈，明明都做出这么大胆的事了，而且两个人都记得的话，其实他们都已经算做过了，有什么好害羞的，更加也没什么好解释的，他一把将端坐着的天使揽进怀里，“……我感激你还来不及呢。继续做你的工作，把我治好。”  
天使羞红了脸，老蛇的突然清醒让他又开始想些让人脸红心跳的事情，想起他从所多玛那时就开始萌芽的愿许。他想为这伊甸之蛇做点什么，想为这并不恶魔的恶魔留存点什么。他小心翼翼地舔上黑蛇颈项那些还没痊愈的伤口，但这次，这些颤颤巍巍的舔舐与吮吸明确地带上了情色的意味。  
黑蛇马上就明白了这天使的小脑瓜里在想什么奇奇怪怪的事情。  
“……天堂允许你们想这种事情吗？嗯？”恶魔在天使的额头上落下一个轻吻，他颈项的伤已是处理得差不多了。  
“唔……”天使埋在爱人的颈窝里，本来十分羞怯的他却有了回嘴的勇气，“……Gabriel还来问我要小黄本看呢，这你又怎么说？”  
“哈哈哈……”恶魔轻笑，要是从前的他，所多玛那时的他，早就做下去了，但现在的他不敢，突然出现的天父并没有解除禁制，兴许只是把阈值调高了一些，这样的事可能还会出现第二第三次，他刚想委婉拒绝天使的邀请，却被天使抢过了话头。  
“我虽然不知道这天父的责罚具体是源于什么，但我能猜到几分，也知道你的担心。”  
“我只想告诉你，你不用再担心了。如果你没有办法表达的话，就我来表达。”  
“如果真有那么一天，地狱升起，那曾经堕落的大家都能回到天堂。”  
“我会扬着你给我的翅膀下来接你。”  
“再不济，我便折了那翅膀下来陪你。”  
天使直起身，骑在黑蛇的胯上，消去端庄的老旧衣衫，徒留及臀的白色衬衫和小腿上吊着袜带的高筒袜。恶魔有点呆住了，他从没想过天使会这么大胆。不过介于他们两个的关系，如果没有老东西那小小的把戏，这兴许早就是二者腻歪的日常。  
但天使总会给更多的惊喜。  
他撩起衬衫下摆，露出微微上扬的阴茎和白皙的大腿，老蛇觉得自己下身已经快要烧起来了，但他还是堪堪维持着表面波澜不惊的浅笑。天使又把双腿打开了些，将手探到身下，在阴囊后的那块软肉上划拉了一道，那细嫩的肌肤裂开一道口子，漫入天使的身躯形成女性的生殖器官，在体表绽开艳丽的花朵。  
这娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，只为伊甸之蛇一人绽放。  
“都4000年了，就别再忍了。”天使带着高傲却有点羞怯的眼神盯着老蛇，右手在身下揉搓着阴囊。恶魔的笑变得张扬而大胆，他挑起天使认真却羞红了的脸庞。这只是他个人的私心，如果天使能说出那个邀请，他便可以毫无顾忌地继续接下来的事情。他又何尝不急切呢，他的下体已经完全抬了头。  
“所以呢？我亲爱的天使。（So? My dearest angel.）”  
“……Crowley，上我。(Crowley. On me.)”   
只是，我想为你留存些什么。这句话，天使一时还并未说出口。  
·  
接下来的一切，就都顺理成章了。  
老蛇一边亲吻着天使，一边抚慰着那新生的花蕊。天使那红艳艳的花瓣还好好地贴合在阴道上，不似妓女那过度使用而松脱在外的肉瓣。这可是脆弱而又美好的小东西，老蛇不希望天使再一次体会所多玛一般的严苛，他得确认天使已经准备就绪。而天使却有些焦急，他急切地想给予恶魔4000年隐忍的奖赏，在亲吻的间隙催促着老蛇的插入。恶魔灵活的手指浅浅探入花穴，拇指在前小心按压那玫瑰的花核和花瓣，天使的惊喘淹没在黑蛇给他的深吻里，乳白色的汁液从男性前端淌出，透明的花蜜从恶魔的指间落下，那含苞待放的玫瑰似是已经准备好了。  
由于当前的体位和老蛇那不小的私心，他解开裤子，露出昂扬的阴茎，扬了扬下巴，似是让天使自己坐上来。天使咽了口口水，对他初生的女性性器来说，黑蛇的尺寸用骑乘其实是有些困难了的，但他那未说出口的愿许和忍耐了4000年的爱意在心头集聚，他相信黑蛇会对他温柔。他轻挪身子到老蛇的胯间，扒开腿间的花瓣，花蜜如失禁一般滴落下来。花瓣轻轻触碰那昂扬阳具的伞头，天使遂缓缓坐了下去。  
被巨物的侵入感和被紧壑包裹的快感让两人不禁喘息出声。老蛇托住天使圆润的臀瓣，免得他下得太急而伤到自己。天使缓缓抬腰，让黑蛇的巨物抽出几分，遂慢慢坐下，让那阳具更加深入自己，这一进一出都令天使发出好听的呻吟，而这呻吟也堪堪被老蛇的深吻堵在满溢的爱里。老蛇的法式热吻几乎没有停歇，他的独占欲开始慢慢上头，连天使因为性爱的快感和被填满的饱足感而发出的娇喘，他都不希望漏给别人听见。  
恶魔缓缓在这温柔的抽插中进入到一半的时候，触碰到了什么薄如蝉翼的物什。前端触及之时，天使会突然战栗，然后紧抿下唇，试图不让自己惧怕黑蛇的真正进入。恶魔看出天使细微的恐惧，便换了体位，将其压在身下，不等天使反应，便直直冲破那层蝉翼，顶入花心，侵入宫口。天使的惊叫被这突如其来的长驱直入扼在了喉管里，前端迸射出精液，身体里传来些许痛楚，落红也顺着接合处的缝隙流出，在大腿根部留下浅红的印记，在洁白的床单上漾出点点桃蕊。他收起身子，紧抱住身上的老蛇。恶魔也未直接开始进出的动作，他任天使紧紧抱着，那肋骨都要顶到肺里的感受让他想起了不少陈年往事。天使那不规律的呼吸慢慢平缓，阴道里的快感漫过痛楚，花蜜稀释干净落红重新涌出，他遂轻拍一下老蛇的背脊。那小声娇骂出的一句“混蛋”是给黑蛇启动的信号，他浅笑着落下一个深吻，掰开天使的大腿，轻柔地抽插起来。  
恶魔不希望给天使过多痛楚，前后进出得比较缓慢，但由于他那物什的长度，每一次插入都能抵进宫口，给天使带来如潮水般涌上的快感与酸胀。老蛇如春雨般温柔的抚慰也得以让天使有较多喘息的机会，从而学习怎么讨好老蛇。他在黑蛇抽出阳具时微微收紧小腹，那玫瑰便恋恋不舍地咬住阴茎；遂在黑蛇进入之时尝试放松，好让那性器进的更深一些。  
伊甸之蛇的耐久很高，天使也不知道自己究竟涌了多少的潮水，他轻轻唤着黑蛇的名讳，后者也以天使的名字回应。恶魔的喘息变得粗重起来，那抽插也开始不管不顾地变得迅速，他把天使按向自己的下身，低吼着射进了天使的宫腔。花穴受大量液体的冲击而痉挛，那酸胀麻痒的感触顿生强烈，天使的玫瑰紧咬着黑蛇的阳具，那男性前端也涌出白色的泪花。  
·  
黑蛇赖在天使身体里不肯走，他轻轻顶动着花心，也用手抚慰着天使的男性前端，天使在他肩头发出舒适讨好的娇喘声。  
“……Aziraphale，你为什么一定要用前面呢？像以前一样只用后面也可以的，”老蛇虽然舒爽，却也纳闷，天使重新长出女穴这事就非常蹊跷，而且似是天使自愿的，“我不希望你堕落，你最好给我一个合理的理由。”  
他恶意地堵住天使哭泣的铃口，让性器在天使的花朵里颇为缓慢地进出，让那麻痒消磨着天使的理智。天使自是耐不住黑蛇如此对待，不多时便红着眼眶全权交代了出来。  
这反正要让老蛇知道的，天使这么简单地想着。  
“Crowley，我……我想为你留存些什么，唔……”  
“……万一我们两个里有一个出了什么岔子，另一个还能有个念想继续活下去。”  
“呜嗯……Crowley，我其实从所多玛的时候就有打算了……”  
“……我想为你，生个孩子。”  
结果反而是伊甸之蛇的理智在脑子里炸成了烟花。如果说当年在所多玛他绷断的只是名为温柔的心弦，那现在绷断的是那叫做理性的兽欲最后防线。天使看着恶魔的蛇瞳缓缓亮起，那琥珀的内里泛起太阳耀斑一般的色泽，但却少了那叫做人性的东西。老蛇的脸颊、颈项、侧腹和手臂上显现出黑色的鳞片，那人类的双腿也陡然变成巨大的黑色蛇尾。天使突然感觉有什么不对劲，他身体里埋着的阳具突然膨胀，且是完全不管天使接受程度的膨胀。那黑蛇的阴茎占满了他的内腔，伞冠抵上子宫内壁，根部生成倒刺勾住阴道和花瓣，天使感觉自己要被撕裂了，他罕见地因为生命威胁而感到恐惧。  
“Crowley……不要了，太大了……不要，会坏……”天使那玫瑰被扩成一个圆洞，那圣杯堪堪包覆着原初之蛇的性器。他恳求着面前已经兽化的老蛇，而那兽自是听不进去天使在说什么。此时的天使，在那释放了兽欲的伊甸之蛇眼里，只是它播种的盛具。  
天使脑中突然响起一个声音：你所许下的愿许，便要为其付出代价。  
他搂上了伊甸之蛇的颈项。他怕，他当然怕，这兽只要轻轻一动自己估计就会被撕裂，但这是老蛇的真实姿态，没有不愿意这个选项，因为这是伊甸之蛇，他深爱了6000年的伊甸之蛇。如果这是要为他繁育后代所必经历的苦痛，他自是接受。  
那兽愣了一下，天使的拥抱让他猝不及防。那布满鳞片的手抚上天使浅金色的发，他垂眼思索，蛇尾轻轻拍打床铺，嘶嘶吐着蛇信。他的理智并未苏醒，只是兽的本能在告诉他，他不能伤怀里这小东西分毫。他将天使放上柔软的床褥，用颇长的蛇身垫起身下人的腰肢，尾尖探到后穴浅浅抽插以激起天使的性欲，另一只手轻轻撸动天使的阴茎，让天使发出美妙的轻喘。他始终将脸埋在天使的颈间，似是不希望天使看到自己这不堪的模样。  
那兽的阴茎开始微微抽动，那倒刺带起内脏的些许位移带来奇妙的快感，圣杯里不断涌出潮水，天使也微微收紧花穴，努力给黑蛇也带去快感，而不只是煎熬。圣杯里的蜜液已是满溢，从那紧密的结合处溢出，洇湿了床单。  
“哈啊……Crowley……把刺收起来好不好……唔……我会全部吞下的，所以……嗯……把刺收起来，动一动……”天使注意到这僵持不下的局面本质，那倒刺也是蛇这种生物为了确保受孕而发展出的生理构造，那可能对母蛇有用，可对天使的花穴似是太过了。他轻拍黑蛇的尾椎，那兽便听话地将阴茎上的倒刺收起。然后天使像是认命了一般深吸了一口气，他知道即将到来的是什么的，是疾风骤雨，是惊涛骇浪。他似是听到了耳畔一句沙哑的“对不起”，紧接着就是令人疯狂的抽插。  
那不是性爱，那只是为了繁衍后代的交配。那兽也不再将尾尖插入天使的后穴，不再撸动天使的阳具，不再做那些多余的事情搅起性欲，他只是紧紧抱着那有着浅青色瞳孔和金色发丝的小家伙。他抽动的速度虽不是很快，但每一次都深深钉在子宫壁上，天使都不知道这事之后自己这两条腿还并不并的起来。没有天使想象中的嘶吼与咆哮，那兽只是又将天使拥紧了些，爪子扣进肉里在天使身上留下血痕，沉默地将蛇的种子倾泻进天使的圣杯里。  
二者静静等着高潮的余韵褪去，也等着老蛇的理智回复变回人形。恶魔恢复正常抽出性器之时，蛇的精液与玫瑰的花蜜混合成圣杯的乳汁，从天使的花穴里淌下。待那爱液干涸，那伊甸之蛇的精华罗织成一张细密的织物，带着蛇身鳞片的纹路，并起那圣杯的花瓣，封闭那孕育生命的殿堂。  
“你这个样子，和当年所多玛的时候一模一样啊。”老蛇把天使抱进浴室浣洗，他始终不语，眼里满是歉疚。天使笑他，他也不回嘴，只是沉默地擦洗天使的身子。那白皙肌肤上的血痕刺痛着他的眼，他不知道自己刚才理性的断绝和那帮罪恶之城的畜生有什么分别。  
天使花了一个月的时间才能重新下床走路，而老蛇在这一个月的时间里始终陪在床前。恶魔不再如以前一般多话，他只是静默地看着天使，后者常常微笑地说着天堂的事，客人的事，还有更多的陈年往事。在天使能正常经营书店之后，老蛇悄然离开了。  
·  
·  
整整两个月的时间，天使再没找到过老蛇。他问了天堂，问了地狱，都没有消息。他去问那天父的书记官，天父的回话也只是让他等消息。他跑遍了整个伦敦城，没再见过那带着圆框墨镜的红发瘦高身影一眼。  
他终是在一个午夜，找到了在泰晤士河畔，维多利亚堤岸上傻坐着的恶魔。他焦急万分，因为他在伦敦眼这一侧，而老蛇在威斯敏斯特那一侧，中间隔着缓缓流淌的泰晤士河。他的确可以小跑过威斯敏斯特桥去到对岸，但那就来不及了。老蛇的身侧放着一瓶圣水，还是浸着玫瑰念珠的那种，天使想也知道这个傻子想干什么。  
“那个，请问一下是发生了什么事吗？”一众背着行囊的人经过，似是过来旅行的游客，见天使一人在这个时间点对着泰晤士河如此焦急，便过来问讯。  
“啊……那个……”天使心焦，便一股脑儿地和盘托出，“我朋友，我朋友要自杀，他在对面，我刚刚才找到他。”  
队伍里有人拿出望远镜往河对岸看了看，确认了一名红发男子的存在。  
“是旁边那个瓶子吧，那个是……”  
“毒药啊！”天使急急接过话茬，“我现在过去估计已经来不及了，你们有没有谁有车，自行车也行……”  
“……说起来，”那个领队的似是想到了什么，他取下身后的行囊，掏出一把碳纤维弓，“我们是弓箭队过来交流训练的，如果是远程武器的话会不会更快一点呢？”  
天使如同见到了救星一般，一把夺过那领队还在摆弄着的碳纤维弓，随便抽了几支箭，拉弓上弦，那箭矢带着天堂的余火径直飞向泰晤士河对岸。  
“愿天父保佑你们。”天使看到那玻璃瓶的碎裂，遂将弓箭交还给领队，急急跑向对侧的皇家空军纪念碑。  
“哇哦——那人什么来头啊，这也太准了！”那端着望远镜的家伙感叹，他看到那支箭划过伦敦的夜色，径直打中了河对岸那男人已拿起的盛器，他已是意欲要喝下了。  
·  
老蛇纠结了两个月，最后得出结论，自己和那帮所多玛的畜生没什么区别，不过自己本来也就是个畜生没错。他自认重重伤害了天使，这两个月里做事都心不在焉。回过神来的时候，已是取了定好的玫瑰念珠圣水，坐在皇家空军纪念碑下的泰晤士河畔。  
他伤了自己最爱的家伙，也是最爱他的家伙，他没有什么脸面再活在这个世上，再在那用心良苦的天父面前晃悠。他看着面前路灯的暖光，想起天使书桌上的一抹暖阳；望着潺潺流过的泰晤士河水，想起4000年掩藏着爱意而过的岁月；远眺那隐约可见的星辰，想起他们帮着罗得堪堪逃出所多玛的回忆。这就不该发生。他和天使就不该相见。没有这个缘分，也就不会有所多玛那糟心事，也就不会有现在这糟糕事。他遂拿起那装有圣水和玫瑰念珠的玻璃瓶，打开瓶盖打算仰头喝下。一支穿云箭破空而来，精准击碎了那一个小小的玻璃瓶，玫瑰念珠散落在地上，圣水也只是泼洒在了老蛇手上一点，那烧灼并不比天父的禁制更疼。  
老蛇回头便看到了气鼓鼓骑着不知从哪儿来的自行车赶到的天使。  
“Crowley你个，大！傻！逼！（Crowley! You fucking! dumb! asshole! ）”天使都没有管那自行车倒在了地上，便冲到恶魔身前愣是给了他一个耳光。那“啪”的一记响亮声响在午夜的泰晤士河畔格外清晰。  
老蛇愣了一下，不知是因为天使的突然上手，还是天使不禁说出了那个F开头的词。  
“……你是打算就这样扔下我不管了吗？”天使质问着黑蛇，“又要像所多玛那时一样，一个人背负下全部，然后一声不吭地逃走吗！”  
老蛇扁了扁嘴，他不否认，但有时，这才是最好的决定。  
“我们已经自成一个阵营了，有什么事都要互相分担啊！这可是你说的。”  
恶魔还记得，这是敌基督那事儿的当天晚上，自己对天使说的话。  
“……更何况，”天使顿了一下，突然用特别特别小的声音说，“我有了。”  
“……什么？”恶魔怀疑自己是不是听错了。有生殖隔离的存在这是不可能的，他也没想过这事会有万分之一的可能性。  
“……你自己看吧。”天使不知从哪里掏出一沓天堂的医学报告，还有一根显示着两条杠的验孕棒。  
老蛇只差没狠狠骂自己是个大混蛋了。他紧紧抱住天使，他差一点又做出了最为错误的选择，他差一点就在天使最需要自己的时分离开了他。  
“……Crowley？”天使被这突如其来的拥抱弄得摸不着头脑，他本来以为会狠狠吵一架的。  
“不会了，再也不会了，”老蛇在天使的耳畔细语，“为了你，我不会再歉疚了。”  
那伦敦城的灯火似是天父的眼，祝福着那同样是自己孩童的黑暗与光明。  
·  
—— END ——  
·  
沙雕番外：  
“那个，说起来，Crowley？”某次事后天使这么问恶魔，由于怀孕的关系他们自然是用后边做，“你们蛇……呃，不是应该有两个那个么？”  
“……那是兽化形态的事情，人型是不可能的，那太麻烦了。”老蛇犹豫片刻，给天使科普了一下超自然生物的生理常识。  
“呃……我是说，你……呃……兽化的时候也没有啊？”天使躲进被子里，只露出两个眼睛在外面，眨巴眨巴看着黑蛇，他只是好奇。  
“嗯~？”老蛇凑上去，吐了个信子，天使缩进被子里，老蛇便笑着抱起那一团棉被，缓缓给天使科普，“我是第一条，还有其他那些兽也是，我们这些原初的老家伙交配欲和性欲其实都不是那么旺盛，一个就够了，再说……”他伸手进被窝捏了捏天使腰际的软肉，惹得天使惊叫出声。  
“能耐的住兽化形态一次的，也没有几个。”黑蛇揉了揉天使灿金的头毛。  
老蛇没有告诉天使的是，这自始至终，6000多年，他的床上只有过天使一人。


End file.
